Final Decision
by WeRenn
Summary: RE-PUBLISH/Sejak Sakura masuk ke KHS, orang-orang yang terdekat dengan dirinya satu persatu mulai tersakiti. Apa keputusan Sakura setelah akhirnya mengetahui yang menyebabkan semua adalah dirinya?/ RnR .. maaf ga pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Final Decision**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Typo (s), gaje, OOC

Summary : Sejak Sakura masuk ke KHS, orang-orang yang terdekat dengan dirinya satu persatu mulai tersakiti. Apa keputusan Sakura setelah akhirnya mengetahui yang menyebabkan semua adalah dirinya?

**Sakura POV**

Di mana kau sekarang ? Aku menunggumu selalu, tanpa mengenal lelah. Berharap engkau akan kembali lagi. Berharap aku dapat kembali melihat wajahmu yang datar, senyummu, dan juga melihat wajahmu yang tampak sedih saat kau sendirian. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak kau meninggalkan kami, teman-temanmu di kota ini. Konoha-lah tempat di mana kamu lahir, mendapat teman, dan tempatmu kembali. Ataukah kau sudah melupakan tempat kelahiranmu, tempat di mana kau tumbuh dan bermain bersama kami ? Mungkin kita memang baru beberapa tahun bersama. Namun, apakah kau begitu cepat dapat melupakan kami ? Kami di sini selalu menunggumu, terutama aku. Setiap hari aku pergi ke tempat di mana kita berdua sering menghabiskan waktu saat senggang sambil melihat awan yang bergerak, aku selalu menunggumu di atap sekolah impian kita, Konoha High School. Sekarang sudah 4 tahun sejak kau pergi dan aku kini telah mendaftar ke sekolah impian kita, KHS. Tinggal menunggu beberapa hari saja untuk mengetahui aku diterima atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan dalam diam.'Tempat ini tak banyak berubah,' aku tetap berjalan mengelilingi kota yang telah cukup lama aku tinggalkan, Konoha. Tempat di mana aku lahir, tumbuh, dan mendapatkan teman. Aku pun masih mengingat tempat favoritku dan Sakura. Aku dan Sakura tak sengaja bertemu di sana. Aku memutuskan untuk ke sana, atap Konoha High School atau bisa disingkat KHS.

~Flashback On~

_Angin berhambus kencang. Aku sangat suka saat ada angin yang berhembus, seakan angin tersebut membawa semua masalahku. Sehingga membuat aku merasa nyaman. Aku melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas. Kupejamkan mataku, menajamkan semua inderaku. Berusaha untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya bebas dari semuanya. Aku masih tetap dalam posisiku. Sampai aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Aku membuka mata, namun masih tak bergerak. "Ternyata ada orang ya," sapa orang itu. Dari suaranya aku tau bahwa ia perempuan. "Di sini enak ya.. Bisa merasakan angin dan melihat awan. Eh maaf, Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau?" ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri di sampingku. Sakura melambaikan tangan di depan mukaku. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." mataku kembali terpejam merasakan angin yang kembali berhembus. "Sasuke-kun, aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu kan, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sambil melihat ke arahku. "Hn," aku menjawab dengan malas._

_Setiap hari kami bertemu di sana. Aku dan Sakura sudah makin dekat. Yah, walaupun Sakura lah yang paling sering bicara. Sampai ketika aku harus menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkannya. Memang sih, aku akan kembali lagi, namun aku saja masih gak tau berapa tahun akan pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk menjelaskan sekarang._

"_Sasuke-kun, kalau kita sudah besar, aku ingin kita bersekolah di sini. Bersama lagi," Sakura mengucapkan dengan tersenyum. "Hn." Aku biasa saja menanggapinya, aku juga sebenarnya setuju dengan Sakura. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku merasa sangatlah sulit untuk mengatakan pada Sakura. Akhirnya aku memutuskan tidak perlu menjelaskan padanya. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi?" Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya seperti itu saja. "Hmm, ya yang pasti aku sedih, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau pasti akan kembali lagi dan aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun juga," jawab Sakura tersenyum._

_Aku merasa tenang, tapi juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena menyembunyikan kepergianku yang entah berapa lama. Akhirnya aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan._

~Flashback Off~

Aku bersandar ke tembok dan memejamkan mataku. Kudengar suara langkah kaki di tangga semakin mendekat. Aku bersembunyi. Dan ternyata Sakura. Ia masih mengingatnya ternyata, batinku.

"Kapan kau akan kembali, Sasuke?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada sedih. Aku tahu bahwa ia merindukanku, sangat malah, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah kembali.

Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku dulu bahwa kau akan pergi secepat itu? KENAPA HAH? Padahal aku kan ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu." Ia berteriak. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap melihatnya dari sini saja. Sebenarnya aku tau bahwa Sakura mendaftar di sini. Aku pun juga mendaftar di sini juga.

'Kasihan, Sakura. Apa ia begitu tersiksa selama ini?' batinku, Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke. Tapi perasaan ini aneh sekali. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ketika Sakura sudah turun. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku saja dan mempersiapkan penyamaranku untuk hari esok karena besok adalah pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagiku. Yeah, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Aku segera bersiap-siap, tak mau terlambat.

Hatiku berdebar-debar ketika dalam perjalanan menuju KHS. Sampai di sana ternyata sudah banyak anak yang datang. Aku melihat Ino menungguku di gerbang.

"Sakura, kamu lama banget sih?" tanya Ino dengan berkacak pinggang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino aku langsung saja menarik tangan Ino karena pengumumannya sudah ditempel. "Hei hei, Sakura. Pelan-pelan dong!"

Aku mencari-cari namaku apakah ada atau tidak. "Ino, aku diterima!" seruku girang. Ino yang awalnya kelihatan cemberut karena aku tak menjawabnya sekarang sudah berubah lagi karena, "Sakura! Aku juga! Lihat, kita sekelas," teriak Ino yang tak mau kalah dariku.

Aku masih senyam-senyum karena senang. kulihat sekeliling. Terlihat banyak anak yang sedih, mungkin karena tidak diterima. KHS memang sekolah favorit dan tes masuknya saja susah. Ternyata dari 777 anak yang mendaftar ke sini hanya 111 saja yang dibutuhkan oleh KHS. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengan anak yang tidak diterima. Kulihat sekeliling, banyak sekali anak yang terlihat kecewa.

Setelah aku melihat kembali pengumuman itu dan memastikannya aku akan pulang dan menyiapkan segala keperluanku untuk besok. Aku berjalan santai menuju pintu gerbang sekolah bersama Ino. Kami berencana akan mengadakan pesta bersama Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Sai dan Shino.

Ada orang yang sangat misterius ketika aku melewati gerbang. Orang itu menggunakan kacamata hitam dan berjalan dengan sangat keren layaknya bangsawan. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya. Aku rasa orang itu mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah aku kenal. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Sakura, ayo cepat!" Ino melambaikan tangannya. Aku masih penasaran dengan orang itu. Saat aku berbalik dan melihat dia lagi aku baru ingat. Dia...apakah ia Sasuke? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku segera berlari menuju orang itu. Aku tak memedulikan Ino yang dari tadi meneriakiku dan mengatakan untuk cepat pergi. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menghilang di balik kerumunan. Aku menghela nafas panjang sedikit kesal dan berbalik menuju tempat Ino menungguku.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku? Ah~ sudahlah, Ayo cepat!" omel Ino. "_Gomen_." Kami langsung berjalan menuju rumah Ino karena pestanya diadakan di sana.

**Normal POV**

Pesta itu diadakan di rumah Ino karena orang tua Ino sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun. Setelah semuanya datang, pesta langsung dimulai.

Walaupun seharusnya senang namun Sakura masih memikirkan orang itu. _Siapa sebenarnya ia? Apakah Sasuke?_ Batin Sakura. Sakura yang masih melamun tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Ino. "Ayo Sakura, jangan murung bergitu. Ayo kita berpesta!"

"Iya Sakura-_chan_. Jangan sedih bergitu," seru Naruto sambil mengajak Sakura bergabung. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala. Sakura adalah seorang yang pendiam. Ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar.

Dulu Sakura tak seperti ini. Dulu ia periang dan banyak bicara, namun ia berubah 1800. Itu dikarenakan pertama, Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja tanpa ada berita dan yang kedua karena orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki tempat khusus. Teman-teman mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman biasa namun sering bertengkar maupun adu mulut. Mereka berdua memiliki tempat khusus bukan karena sebenarnya mereka itu pacaran atau semacamnya. Namun karena di sanalah tempat mereka bisa mendinginkan pikiran mereka saat memiliki masalah dan terkadang di sana pertengkaran mereka jauh lebih heboh.

Hari pertama di KHS di mulai dengan upacara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru. Para senpai yang memiliki prestasi juga ikut memberikan sambutan. Diantara para senpai yang akan memberi sambutan, Sakura tertarik pada salah satunya. Senpai itu sepertinya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke namun yang membedakan adalah kerutan di bawah matanya dan rambutnya yang lebih panjang dan dikucir ke belakang.

_Siapa dia? Kok mirip sama Sasuke_, batin Sakura. Saat senpai yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama akan memberi sambutan, Sakura seperti terhipnotis dengan ketampanannya.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi. Saya sebagai senior kalian mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian yang telah berhasil lulus dari ujian masuk. Sekian dari saya." Sebelum Itachi turun, ia dan Sakura sempat bertatapan cukup lama. Namun Itachi langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

Dan yang terakhir yang akan memberi sambutan adalah kepala sekolah KHS, ia adalah Tsunade. "Terima kasih pada Uchiha-kun yang mau memberikan sambutannya pada murid baru. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Uchiha-kun adalah siswa KHS yang sangat membanggakan, ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Bahkan di Konohagakure dialah yang terbaik. Baiklah, saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang telah berhasil masuk ke KHS. Semoga kalian dapat bertahan di sini. Karena nilai minimal di KHS tahun ini adalah 9 dan bagi yang tidak dapat memenuhinya silahkan keluar dari sekolah ini."

Suasana menjadi tegang setelah Tsunade memberikan sambutannya. Siswa-siswi baru menjadi takut. Namun itu tak berarti bagi Sakura dan Sasuke (yang juga diterima walaupun sampai saat ini belum kelihatan batang hidungnya). Karena mereka berdua memiliki kecerdasan yang diatas rata-rata.

Upacara penyambutan selesai dan siswa baru langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sasuke hari ini hanya mengikuti upacaranya saja karena ia masih banyak hal yang harus diurus. Kakaknya, Itachi, selalu saja menolak untuk melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayah mereka. Katanya karena ia ingin membuat perusahaan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu Sasuke-lah yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha Corp. Otou-san mereka, Uchiha Fugaku, sudah meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu.

Walaupun di usia yang cukup muda, namun Sasuke tetap bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, sangat malah. Setiap ada kesalahan walaupun sekecil apapun, Sasuke langsung menanggapinya dengan sigap dan tak membuang-mbuang waktu. Semua karyawan di Uchiha Corp sangat menghormati Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Padahal baru pertama kali masuk sudah ditakuti seperti itu (bagaimana tidak takut kalau ancamannya seperti itu). Aku tak begitu memedulikan Tsunade-sama mau berbicara apa.

Sasuke kapan kembali ya? Sudah lama sekali. Kulihat langit sudah mulai menunjukan bahwa akan hujan. Aku langsung bangkit dan beranjak pulang. Aku tinggal di rumah sendirian mulai sekarang. Dan tak kuduga aku dapat pulang dengan cukup cepat karena jarak tempat tinggalku dengan sekolah cukup jauh.

Aku segera masuk ke rumahku. Hujan mulai turun, perlahan-lahan semakin deras. Aku menuju ke dapur dan membuat teh. Sambil menunggu aku melihat ke luar jendela. Itachi-senpai? Pikirku. Ternyata Itachi sedang berteduh di toko depan rumahku. Aku segera keluar dan menghampiri Itachi-senpai.

"Itachi-senpai?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku. Perlahan orang-orang yang ikut berteduh itu mulai pergi. Mungkin mereka memiliki urusan yang sangat penting sehingga rela menerjang derasnya hujan. Kini tinggal aku dan Itachi saja yang berada di sana.

"Kau Haruno Sakura kan?" Itachi masih melihatku. Mata onyx-nya menusuk kedalam mataku, mecoba mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Aku mengangguk. "Itachi-senpai, ayo ke rumahku kebetulan aku sedang membuat teh jadi minum teh dulu. Kan sedang hujan."

**Normal POV**

Itachi ingin menolak namun Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. Mereka sudah masuk ke rumah yang hangat itu. Sakura langsung memberikan handuk dan pakaian kering pada Itachi. "Pakailah ini dulu. Ini milik Otou-san. Boleh untuk senpai."

Itachi sedikit tak mengerti. "Milik Otou-san mu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, Otou-san juga tak memerlukannya lagi, karena ia telah..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, meninggal"

Walaupun Sakura mengatakan kata yang terakhir dengan pelan, namun Itachi tetap bisa mendengarnya. Entah dirasuki setan apa, Itachi memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkejut atas perlakuan senpainya itu. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. "Lupakan saja apa yang tadi aku lakuakan padamu."

Itachi bertanya di mana letak kamar mandinya dan langsung melesat untuk mengganti baju. Sakura menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

**Itachi POV**

Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Memeluk Sakura? Untuk apa? Apa karena aku ingin menenangkannya? Argh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Mata emeraldnya begitu memikatku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang tamu. Sakura tidak berada di sana. Mungkin ia sedang di kamarnya mengganti bajunya yang tadi juga basah.

Sakura datang dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh. Ia duduk disampingku. Sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. "Itachi-senpai, diminum dulu tehnya."

"Hn," Aku menjawab seperti biasa dan meminum teh buatan Sakura. Aku merasa cukup hangat karena teh ini. "Itachi-senpai, apakah senpai kakaknya Sasuke-kun?"

Aku cukup tertegun mendengar nama Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura tau? Apa Sakura dulu adalah teman Sasuke? Kenapa baka otouto gak pernah bilang? "Kamu kenal dengan otouto ku?"

"Kami dulu adalah teman. Aku saja tidak tau kami benar-benar teman atau bukan karena setiap kali bertemu pasti bertengkar. Haha" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum. Aku terpesona dengan senyumannya, namun bukan Uchiha jika seperti itu saja dapat membuat Itachi merubah ekspresi datarnya.

**Normal POV**

Itachi dan Sakura terlibat percakapan yang cukup panjang. Sakura terlihat sangat menikmati alur pembicaraan ini. Itachi juga cukup menikmati percakapannya dengan Sakura. Walau Itachi hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Sakura, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Ia hanya terdiam. Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke walau hanya sedikit. Itachi seperti tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut. "Aku tak tahu Itachi-senpai,"jawab Sakura akhirnya. Namun sepertinya kau telah berhasil mengambil hatiku yang tadinya hampir menjadi milik Sasuke, Senpai, lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, hujan sudah reda dan aku harus segera pulang," kata Itachi. Sakura mengantar Itachi sampai pintu depan rumah. Itachi terlihat telah berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan. "Sepertinya kau telah membuatku tergila-gila akan dirimu, Itachi-senpai."

Tak kusangka dapat bertemu lagi bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Pesonanya tetap tidak berubah, batin Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih berdiri di pintu, sampai ia tersadar dan masuk ke rumahnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari ternyata ada 2 orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sejak Itachi keluar dari rumah Sakura sampai Sakura masuk ke rumahnya. Dua orang itu memperhatikan dari tempat yang berbeda. Orang yang pertama berkata dengan senyum yang dapat membuat kaum hawa terpukau, "Sakura, besok akan jadi hari yang mengejutkan bagimu." Dan yang kedua berkata dengan seringai mengerikan, "Haruno Sakura, besok kau akan melihat orang yang kau cintai terbaring tak berdaya, khukhukhu."

-To be continued-

Siapa sebenarnya orang pertama dan kedua itu? Author saja belum tahu *plak

Tunggu di chap berikutnya

Maaf banyak kekurangannya... RnR please


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, minna-san. Ini dah update nih. Ya sudah, tak mau banyak omong. Selamat menikmati (emangnya makanan *digebuki readers). Typo (s)

POV : Normal

Rated : T

**Chapter 2**

Sakura berlari kencang. Ia terlambat bangun pagi ini. "Sial, sial, sial,! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat bangun pagi ini. " gerutu Sakura sambil berlari. Gerbang KHS akan ditutup, spontan Sakura mempercepat larinya dan bingo – ia berhasil masuk ke sekolahnya. Ia berlari menuju ruang kelasnya. Saat di kelas untungnya Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas Sakura belum datang. Sakura langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Ino yang masih kosong.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kau terlambat. Padahal jika kau berangkat lebih pagi kan..." sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. "Ohayo, maaf saya terlambat." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Penilaian Sakura ketika melihat sensei yang menjadi wali kelasnya, ia mengira bahwa Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang sangat menjaga kesehatan karena ia memakai masker. Namun itu semua Sakura tepis jauh-jauh ketika ia melihat buku yang dibawa oleh Kakashi-sensei. Buku itu adalah Icha-Icha Paradise. Sakura mengetahui bahwa itu adalah buku yang berisi hal-hal mesum.

"Hmm, baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak masuk hari ini. Ayo kita mulai acara hari ini dengan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Mulai dari yang duduk paling pojok di sana," Kakashi-sensei menunjuk sesosok pemuda yang berada di pojok kelas.

Saat pemuda itu lewat di samping Sakura, ia melemparkan secarik kertas di meja Sakura. Sakura segera membacanya,

_Hei, Jidat, aku sudah kembali._

_Nanti waktu istirahat aku tunggu di tempat biasa._

Sakura terkejut dan ia melihat ke pemuda itu. Benar, dia memang Sasuke, batin Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke seakan tak percaya. Sasuke berada di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun," jerit histeris para gadis di kelas. Sasuke diam saja dan tak menanggapi gadis-gadis itu. "Hmm, singkat sekali. Ya sudah lah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Setelah Kakashi-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Acara perkenalan itu pun selesai. Ternyata yang sekelas dengan Sakura adalah Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba.

**-Break Time-**

Sakura masih merapikan buku pelajarannya. Ino sedikit bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja, padahal biasanya jika ada Sasuke dan Sakura maka akan timbul keributan.

"Hei, hei... Kau tak senang Sasuke-kun dah kembali?" tanya Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura karena Sakura sedang melamun. Bukannya malah menjawab, Sakura berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi, "Ino, aku ada urusan. Aku keluar dulu ya."

Ino merasa sebal karena ia merasa tak dihargai. Ia akhirnya baru sadar kalau Sakura yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

**-Atap Konoha High School-**

"Lama sekali kau Jidat." Sasuke melihat Sakura yang baru datang. "Tadi aku mberesin buku dulu tau, Sasuke - pantat ayam!"

Sakura mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke. Namun Sakura bertingkah seperti ia tak punya kesalahan apa-apa walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan baginya karena Sasuke telah kembali. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul, Sasuke?"

"Aku banyak urusan. Dan aku juga turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuamu. Tapi Sakura ..."

"Apa?"

"Menurutku kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orang tuamu sangatlah ganjil, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Sasuke pasti sebelum ini terbentur sesuatu sehingga mengatakan hal yang aneh kepadaku. Tidak mungkin dia mengetahui kepergian orang tuaku setelah pergi bertahun-tahun_, batin Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya ada tak suka dengan keluargamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"HEI BAKA! Pergi seenak jidat, pulang-pulang bukannya kasih oleh-oleh atau apa tapi malah kasih berita yang aneh," seru Sakura kesal.

"Ha?! Yang punya jidat lebar itu kau," balas Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke Baka pantat ayam!" Kemudian Sasuke segera turun meninggalkan Sakura.

_Apa maksud Sasuke-kun berkata seperti itu?_ Batin Sakura. Sakura bahkan belum sempat menanyakan tentang Itachi pada Sasuke.

Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Sasuke. Ia masih memikirkannya sampai saat bel berbunyi dan Sakura kembali ke kelas.

**-Pulang-**

Teeett... Teeeetttt... Teeeeeeeettttt

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semuanya merapikan buku dan beranjak pulang. Sakura telah selesai dan ia akan langsung pulang kali ini karena langit terlihat gelap.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langit terlihat sangat mendung. Bahkan dapat terlihat di daerah gunung langitnya sudah hitam sekali. Sakura memutuskan berjalan dengan agak cepat karena takut hujan akan segera turun. Namun terlambat, hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa aba-aba. Karena jarak rumah Sakura sudah dekat jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk berlari.

Sakura berlari, namun ia melihat seseorang berjalan dengan pakaian berantakan dan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai tak beraturan. Semakin dekat Sakura mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Itachi berjalan dengan tenang, padahal luka ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura yang melihat semua itu langsung menghampiri Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai kenapa? Apa yang senpai lakukan hujan-hujan begini? Tapi, sudahlah, ayo ke rumahku dulu!" ajak Sakura walau ia mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah. Itachi tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

**-Rumah Sakura-**

Sakura segera mengobati luka Itachi. Itachi terbaring di kamar milik mendiang ayah Sakura. Sakura berkonsentrasi untuk mengobati luka-luka itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Senpai? Berkelahi?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa orang yang menyeretku dan memukuliku," ucap Itachi sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Sakura tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Tapi, setahuku kan Itachi-senpai menguasai ilmu bela diri. Kenapa bisa sampai separah ini?"

"Mungkin karena keadaanku yang sedang tidak sehat, Sakura_-chan" _Sakura blushing karena Itachi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan. "Apa ada yang menyimpan dendam padamu, Senpai?"

"Aku tak tahu," Akhirnya selesai juga. Hanya yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah baju ganti untuk Itachi karena seragamnya kotor dan basah karena hujan. Sakura keluar untuk mengambil baju. Sementara Itachi sendirian di kamar.

_Kenapa mereka menyerangku ya? Apa memang ada yang memiliki dendam padaku? Padahal seingatku tidak ada. Jika seperti, apa sebenarnya mau mereka. Mengapa mereka juga memilih tempat yang berada dekat dengan rumah Sakura? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah Sakura?_ Batin Itachi curiga.

Sakura kembali dengan membawa pakaian ganti untuk Itachi. Sebelum Sakura pergi untuk membiarkan Itachi mengganti pakaiannya, Itachi sempat berbicara, "Sakura, apakah kematian orang tuamu itu karena kecelakaan? Kalau memang bukan murni kecelakaan, apa ada orang yang membenci keluargamu?"

Sakura terdiam di pintu. Ia merasa bahwa pertanyaan Itachi sama seperti pernyataan Sasuke tentang keluarganya. "Aku tak tahu, Itachi-senpai." Sebelum Sakura menutup pintu Itachi berbicara kembali, "Hati-hati, Sakura. Perhatikan sekelilingmu."

"B-baiklah, aku akan hati-hati," ucap Sakura. Ia segera menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Itachi.

**-Dapur-**

_Kenapa Itachi-senpai menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati? Kenapa juga Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke-kun mengatakan hal yang sama? Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Otou-san. Tapi jika memang benar perkataan Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke-kun, apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh Otou-san dan Okaa-san?_ Batin Sakura sambil menunduk sedih.

Itachi masuk ke dapur dan mendapati Sakura sedang melamun. "Sakura... Sakura..." Itachi melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget, "Hmm? Ada apa, Itachi-senpai?"

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Itachi. Namun sebelum Itachi keluar Sakura mencegahnya, "Minum teh dulu ya, Itachi-senpai. Mau kan?" Itachi mengangguk.

Setelah selesai, Itachi berpamitan untuk pulang.

**-Perjalanan pulang-**

Itachi kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tak habis pikir apa sebenarna mau orang-orang itu.

~Flashback On~

_Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan dengan santai seperti biasa. Saat sampai di dekat rumah Sakura (karena memang Itachi selalu lewat depan rumah Sakura saat pulang), tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menyeretnya menuju gang yang sempit._

"_Siapa kalian?" tanya Itachi. Ia melepaskan tangan yang tadi menyeretnya dengan kasar. "Oh, sudah main kasar rupanya," seru salah satu dari 5 orang itu._

"_Siapa kalian dan mau apa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Salah satu dari mereka sudah bersiap akan menghajar Itachi berkata, "Cih, tak perlu banyak bertanya kau."_

_Orang yang baru berbicara tadi langsung menyerang Itachi bersama 2 orang temannya. Awalnya Itachi dapat mengelak, namun orang yang pertama menyerang dengan sigap langsung memegang kedua tangan Itachi dan mengunci gerakan tubuhnya._

_Sisanya tinggal memukuli Itachi sampai babak belur. Ketika merasa korbannya tak dapat melawan lagi, mereka segera meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi pura-pura pingsan. Saat mengetahui korbannya telah pingsan, salah satu dari mereka menelpon seseorang._

_Diam-diam Itachi mendengarkan percakapan orang itu dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon. "Kita sudah menghajar orang yang kau maksudkan. Dia sekarang pingsan. Lalu siapa korban berikutnya?" Itachi terkejut. Akan ada yang menjadi korban lagi? Batin Itachi._

_Orang yang menelpon tadi menutup telepon genggamnya. Salah satu rekannya bertanya, "Jadi siapa yang selanjutnya, Ketua?" Orang yang tadi menelpon sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka. "Kita belum tahu. Kabuto belum mengatakannya karena Tuan Orochimaru belum memutuskan siapa korban selanjutnya."_

_Orochimaru? Pesaing bisnis Otou-san? Batin Itachi. "Dan sepertinya Orochimaru-sama ingin melihat kesengsaraan anak dari pemilik Haruno Corp."_

_Haruno? Bukankah itu Sakura? Apa maksud mereka? Itachi masih tetap berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang itu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi._

~Flashback Off~

**-Suatu tempat di luar Konohagakure-**

"Kabuto, ternyata kau benar. Itachi adalah orang yang penting bagi Sakura. Ia sekarang pasti sedang menangis di rumahnya." Kata orang yang berambut panjang pada lawan bicaranya yang berkaca mata.

"Saya akan terus memata-matai Sakura. Dan kita akan mengetahui siapa orang yang berarti baginya lagi. Setelah kita membunuh orang tuanya, kita akan membuat Sakura semakin menderita lagi, Tuan Orochimaru" Orang yang tadi dipanggil Kabuto itu menjawab.

"Khukhukhu, dendam kita akan terbalas. Haruno Corp yang tadinya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai kejayaannya telah berhasil kita gagalkan. Itu karena salah mereka sendiri berani bermain-main denganku. " ucap Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menatap ke luar jendela yang sedang diguyur hujan. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura." Ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

**-Kediaman Uchiha-**

"Tadaima." Itachi masuk ke rumah. "Okaeri. Aniki sudah pulang. Lho? Kenapa mukamu?" tanya Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Otouto-nya, Itachi malah langsung melesat ke kamar dan membersihkan diri.

"Hei, hei... Baka Aniki. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi telah keluar dari kamarnya. "Tadi ada beberapa orang yang menyerangku. Sasuke, temanmu ada yang bernama Sakura bukan?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar nama Sakura, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Seperti biasa Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak penting, "Bukankah Orochimaru adalah pesaing bisnis Otou-san dulu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kok tumben sekali kau menanyakan itu." Itachi berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. "Oh, Itachi kau sudah pulang rupanya. Ini Kaa-san sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Dan kau kenapa Itachi?" Ucap Okaa-san alias Uchiha Mikoto.

Itachi dan Sasuke duduk dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, "Orang yang menyerangku ternyata adalah anak buahnya Orochimaru..." Itachi menghela nafasnya. "APA? Mereka mengirim orang untuk menyakitimu? Dasar, OROCHIMARU!" seru Sasuke dengan geram.

"Sabarlah dulu, Sasuke. Sepertinya tujuan mereka bukanlah keluarga kita, namun Haruno." Mikoto yang sedang memasak terkejut mendengar nama Haruno, "Haruno? Perusahaan yang tadinya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita dan hampir berhasil mencapai puncak kejayaan kan? Namun bukankah sekarang mereka telah bangkrut dan katanya satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih hidup adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan, kalau tak salah namanya Sakura."

"Kenapa Okaa-san begitu tahu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Apa Kaa-san tahu mengapa Haruno Corp bangkrut?" tanya Itachi.

"Otou-san pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia curiga pada Orochimaru atas kebangkrutannya Haruno Corp. Dan Otou-san juga curiga pada kecelakaan yang menimpa Haruno-san bersama istrinya itu adalah sebenarnya rekayasa Orochimaru," jelas Mikoto.

"Namun kenapa Orochimaru malakukan semua itu?" tanya Itachi lagi. Mikoto menggelengkan kepala. Itachi akhirnya menjelaskan kejadian saat ia diserang dan bagaimana ia mengenal Sakura (minus Sakura yang merawat luka-lukanya).

"Saat di sekolah juga aku mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa sepertinya kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya ganjil menurutku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Orochimaru. Yang pasti cepat atau lambat nanti Sakura akan terancam," kata Itachi. Dan aku tak mau Sakura tersakiti, tambah Itachi dalam hati.

**-Kediaman Haruno-**

Sakura sedang belajar. Walau hari sudah dini hari, namun Sakura masih belajar. Ia juga masih memikirkan perkataan Itachi dan Sasuke. Apa maksud mereka mengatakan seperti itu dan maksud Itachi untuk menyuruhnya berhati-hati? Batin Sakura lagi.

Dan kenapa Itachi bisa terluka parah? Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Sakura kembali menangis namun ia tersadar dan menghapus air matanya

Sakura membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Ia masih tak mengerti. Apa memang ada yang memiliki dendam, orang itu siapa dan mengapa?

Apa orang itu adalah pesaing bisnis Otou-sannya dulu. Tapi Sakura tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara untuk bertahan hidup karena ia tak mau menghabiskan uang peninggalan orang tuanya. Jadi Sakura memutuskan kalau besok ia akan mulai mencari perkerjaan.

Saat akan tidur, HP Sakura berbunyi. Sepertinya ada SMS, pikir Sakura.

_From : 081234******_

_Kalau belajar jangan terlalu malam. Nanti bangunnya telat._

_Mulai besok jam masuk KHS akan dimajukan menjadi pukul 06.10_

_Terlambat 1 detik saja mungkin mendapat hukuman berat._

_Sekarang ada panitia kedisiplinan, jadi lebih ketat._

_Oyasumi, Sakura. –Itachi-_

"Hah? Itachi? Dari mana ia tahu nomorku? Dan bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku belum tidur?" ucap Sakura. Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat saat Itachi di rumahnya HP ia taruh di mana. Namun sebelum ia mengingatnya ia segera tersadar.

"Oh iya. Besok kan katanya Itachi-senpai jam masuk akan dimajukan menjadi 06.10 dan apabila terlambat akan mendapat hukuman yang berat. Argh! Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura. Ia langsung beranjak tidur.

**End This Chapter**

Saya rasa malah fic ini semakin gaje..

Ya sudahlah... RnR please... ?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Final Decision

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rated : T

POV : Normal

**Chapter 3**

Piipp... Piiippp... Piiipp...

Jam weker Sakura berbunyi. Namun sang pemilik malah hanya mematikannya dan tak kunjung bangun. HP milik Sakura berbunyi. Sakura dengan malas mengangkat telponnya.

"HEI, JIDAT. BANGUN, sekarang udah jam berapa? Aku tunggu kau di depan rumahmu!" seru seseorang di seberang sana. Sakura yang mendengar lawan bicaranya teriak-teriak awalnya hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali mencerna suara milik siapa yang menelponnya. Kemudian ketika Sakura menyadarinya, ia melihat jam di kamarnya, dia langsung terkejut.

Teleponnya belum dimatikan, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Sakura langsung berteriak kencang karena terkejut. Seketika itu juga Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawaban Sakura langsung menutup sambungannya. Tidak ingin telinganya rusak gara-gara ini. Suara Sakura saja sampai terdengar keluar.

Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia tak sempat makan. Setelah Sakura selesai, ia langsung keluar dan mendapati Sasuke bersama mobilnya sedang menunggunya. "Hei, Jidat. Ayo cepat nanti telat gimana." Sakura yang masih mematung langsung naik ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dan mobil berjalan dengan kencang. Saat waktu menunjukan pukul 06.04, Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Untunglah mereka masih dapat masuk. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.09, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka. Saat mereka masuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari, anak-anak sekelas langsung menatap mereka heran.

Sasuke langsung dengan sigap merubah sikapnya seperti biasa, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih kelelahan karena jarak kelas dan tempat parkir cukup jauh. Peluh yang membasahi wajah Sasuke membuat para gadis menjerit dan bahkan ada yang pingsan_. _

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi, bel masuk langsung berbunyi nyaring. Dan dengan serempak di seluruh kelas yang berisi siswa baru, para panitia kedisiplinan masuk ke kelas. Mereka segera mendata apakah ada yang belum masuk dan tidak masuk.

Masing-masing kelas mendapat 2 panitia kedisiplinan yang mengawasi. Panitia yang berada di kelas Sakura adalah cowok semua. Yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang mirip dengan Gaara dan muka cowok itu babyface. Yang kedua memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang dan mukanya termasuk dalam kategori cantik untuk pria.

"Perkenalkan saya Sasori dan rekan saya Deidara, ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk Deidara "Mulai hari ini kami yang akan mengawasi kalian. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Sasori menyudahi penjalasannya. Tak ada yang bertanya. Deidara, partnernya, yang dari diam saja berkeliling kelas. Deidara sempat berhenti sebentar saat sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah itu ia kembali ke depan kelas.

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang hampir terlambat, un." Ucap Deidara pada Sasori. "Hm, baiklah siapa yang tadi hampir telat di sini?" tanya Sasori. Semuanya terdiam ketakutan karena mereka tahu bahwa panitia kedisiplinan dibalik sikapnya yang sepertinya baik namun jika berani macam-macam maka akan tamat riwayatnya.

Dengan santainya Sakura dan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ino heran melihat Sakura, Ia sepertinya telah kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi, batin Ino senang. Sasori yang melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura telah mengangkat tangannya menoleh pada Deidara dan diberi anggukan sebagai jawaban oleh Deidara.

"Kalian berdua aku beri peringatan pertama. Jika sampai ketiga maka kalian akan menghadap ketua panitia kedisiplinan. MENGERTI?" ucap Sasori dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Sasuke mengeluh dan Sakura dengan berani menjawabnya, "Sasori-senpai, bukankah aku dan Sasuke itu tidak terlambat? Kenapa kami harus diberi peringatan? Kami kan TIDAK TERLAMBAT," balas Sakura pedas.

Deidara yang mendengar Sakura mengatakan seperti itu langsung naik darah, namun sebelum ia sempat berbicara Sasuke langsung berbicara juga, "Iya, kami kan TIDAK TERLAMBAT! Jadi mengapa harus ada pertingatan segala?"

"KALIAN BERDUA DUDUK!" bentak Deidara, Tak seharusnya kalian bersikap seperti itu pada senior kalian, MENGERTI?" Sasuke dan Sakura kembali duduk dengan wajah kesal.

"Wah, ada keributan apa ini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas Sakura. Orang itu berpakaian rapi dan di dada kirinya tertulis 'Ketua Panitia Kedisiplinan'. Sasori dan Deidara agak terkejut ketika melihat ketua panitia kedisiplinan di sini.

"Pein, ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Sasori pada orang yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia kedisipilinan yaitu Pein. "Hmm, aku bertanya malah kamu balik bertanya. Baiklah, aku ke sini karena ingin tahu mengapa suara Deidara sampai terdengar hingga ruang panitia kedisiplinan."

"Pein, tadi aku dan Sasori kebetulan menemukan 2 orang yang hampir terlambat, jadi... " Sebelum Deidara menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura menyela, "Kenyataannya kami memang tidak terlambat. Kenapa harus ada peringatan?"

"Oke. Memang kalian harus diberi peringatan jika terlambat. Namun apakah saat bel kalian sudah masuk kelas? Jika belum maka patut diberi peringatan." Jelas Pein. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung memberi senyum meremehkan pada Sasori dan Deidara.

Sekelas tahu bahwa saat bel berbunyi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah masuk. "Pein-senpai, tadi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah masuk ke kelas kok saat bel berbunyi," terang Ino.

"Kenapa kau bisa memilih orang bodoh seperti ini menjadi panitia kedisiplinan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tetap menatap Sasori dan Deidara dengan remeh.

"CUKUP! Tak perlu berdebat lagi!" Pein berseru dengan keras. Seisi kelas menjadi diam. Sasuke bertanya, "Mengapa kau memilih si pirang untuk menjadi panitia mengapa bukan yang lainnya saja?"

Deidara memberi deathglare pada Sasuke namun Sasuke tak memedulikannya. "Hmm, pertanyaan yang menarik. Awalnya aku meminta Itachi namun ia malah mengusulkan Deidara. Jadi..." Pein sengaja berhenti menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Jadi aniki-ku yang mengusulkan si pirang ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada Deidara. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Deidara sedikit marah.

"Masalah di sini aku anggap telah selesai, tak ada peringatan untuk mereka. Dan aku harap kejadian seperti ini jangan terulang lagi. Jika terulang lagi aku harap tak sampai kepala sekolah tahu. MENGERTI!" Ucap Pein sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasori dan Deidara diam saja dan mematuhi perintah. Seisi kelas juga mengangguk, minus Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pein keluar dari kelas, disusul Deidara dan Sasori. Pelajaran akan dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino dan yang lainnya menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju.

-Lapangan-

Sakura dan Ino sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Mereka berolahraga bersama para kakak kelas yang kebetulan sama jadwalnya. Saat Ino berada di depan Sakura, tiba-tiba ada bola basket yang melayang menuju arahnya cukup kencang.

Bola basket langsung tepat mengenai kepala Ino dan ia pun pingsan. Melihat Ino pingsan Sakura panik dan ia segera melapor pada Gai-sensei.

Kemudian dengan segera Ino dibawa ke UKS. Kejadian itu aneh menurut Sakura karena hari ini tak ada satupun kelas yang kegiatan olahraganya adalah basket. Kelas 1 olahraga lari dan 3 olahraga lompat jauh. Gai-sensei juga bingung mengapa ada bola basket yang dikeluarkan.

Sasuke yang tadi melihat kejadian itu menghampiri Sakura. "Sudah, ayo kita kembali lari," ucap Sasuke. "Aku masih heran mengapa ada bola basket di sini. Sasuke-kun?"

Bola basket itu diambil oleh Sasuke. "Ini bukan milik KHS. Semua bola milik KHS pasti ada tandanya baik yang baru maupun yang lama. Aku panasaran sebenarnya siapa yang melempar bola ini."

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat sedih atas kejadian yang dialami oleh Ino. Sasuke yang masih melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan meminta ijin ke UKS.

Saat sudah dekat dengan UKS, Sakura kira mereka akan masuk. Namun Sasuke malah berbelok dan tetap berjalan. Awalnya Sakura bingung, namun setelah melihat jalannya Sakura mengerti bahwa mereka akan pergi menuju ke mana.

-Atap Konoha High School-

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah sampai. Sakura bertanya seperti itu karena matanya tertutup. Sasuke membuka ikatan yang menutupi pandangan Sakura. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya.

"I-Itachi-senpai. Bagaimana bisa di sini? Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Sakura bingung. "Ini kan tempat umum. Memangnya atap ini milik kalian saja apa?" Itachi tersenyum.

"Itachi-senpai, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal. "Lumayan."

Sasuke yang merasa tersisihkan berdeham keras "Ehm, ehm. Jangan mentang-mentang sudah bertemu jadi melupakan aku ya, Jidat dan Baka Aniki," protes Sasuke. Itachi bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku dan Sasuke menginginkan kau di sini karena kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Apa keluargamu punya musuh?" tanya Itachi. "Mengapa kalian bertanya seperti itu lagi? Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu!" ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada yang dendam padamu Sakura, tepatnya mungkin keluargamu. Dan setelah aku dan Aniki berbicara tadi malam, sepertinya orang yang menyimpan dendam pada keluargamu adalah..." Sasuke akan meneruskannya namun tiba-tiba ada anak panah yang melesat dan berhasil merobek lengan kiri Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura. Itachi langsung mengambil anak panah itu. Ia menelitinya, 'racun' pikir Itachi. Itachi langsung membawa Sasuke menuju rumah sakit. Sakura yang bingung hanya membantu memapah Sasuke turun.

"Itachi-senpai, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura sambil tetap memapah Sasuke. "Di ujung anak panah itu ada racunnya. Kita harus segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit," jelasnya.

Sakura terkejut. Namun ia tidak ingin racun itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke sehingga ia tak bertanya apapun pada Itachi.

Itachi segera menginjak pedal gas menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura berada di samping Itachi sedangkan Sasuke berada di kursi belakang. "Ssshh.. Sialan..." napas Sasuke mulai tak beraturan. Itachi sepertinya sangat cemas. Sakura yang merasakan itu memegang tangan Itachi.

"Itachi, jangan cemas. Fokus ke jalan." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit tegas. Itachi mengangguk dan rasa cemas sedikit berkurang sehingga ia dapat fokus menyetir.

"Sasuke-kun bertahan ya," ucap Sakura sambil melihat keadaan Sasuke dengan wajah sedih. Hati Sasuke sedikit terketuk saat melihat Sakura namun ia hanya mengangguk. Rumah sakit Konoha sudah dekat.

-Rumah Sakit Konoha-

Sasuke sedang dalam penanganan. Itachi tidak seperti biasanya, ia mondar-mandir menandakan bahwa ia sangat cemas pada otoutonya. Sakura hanya duduk termenung, "Itachi-senpai, aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti selamat."

Itachi yang mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura, "Hn," hanya itu saja yang ia ucapkan, lalu Itachi duduk di samping Sakura. Meski seperti itu, seluruh tubuhnya terlihat sangat tegang.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Sekarang Sasuke sudah dapat ditemui karena keadaannya sudah stabil. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa racun telah dikeluarkan dari tubuh Sasuke. Itachi langsung melihat adiknya yang terbaring.

Sasuke mulai sadar, ia melihat sekeliling "Di mana aku?"

"Rumah Sakit," jawab Itachi. Sasuke akan duduk namun ia merasakan perih di lengan kirinya. "Jangan bergerak dulu Sasuke-kun. Racun di tubuhmu baru saja dikeluarkan," ucap Sakura.

"Racun?..." Sasuke mulai mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, Baka Aniki, kau tak menghubungi Kaa-san kan?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Aku tahu kau tak ingin membuat Kaa-san khawatir." Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin aku akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara."

Sakura bingung apa maksud Itachi dan ia bertanya, "Maksud senpai menggantikan itu apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sakura, aku sekarang pemimpin di Uchiha Corp, perusahaan Otou-san. Ia sekarang telah meninggal dan Itachi menolak untuk memimpin perusahaan jadi aku lah yang memimpin. Namun sepertinya dalam keadaan seperti ini Itachi harus menggantikanku dulu," Jelas Sasuke.

"Mengapa Itachi-senpai tak mau?" tanya Sakura. Itachi hanya terdiam, matanya terpejam. Sakura memandang Sasuke namun Sasuke tak mau memberi jawaban.

"Sekarang kita harus mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang melepaskan anak panah itu," kata Itachi. Ia mengambil sesuatu di balik jasnya (Untuk senior yang akan lulus diwajibkan memakai jas)

Benda itu terbungkus kain. Itachi membuka kain tersebut. Ternyata Itachi mengambil anak panahnya sebelum membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang ingin mencelakai Sasuke. Apa mungkin pelakunya mengincar Uchiha Corp?" gumam Itachi namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka tak tahu bahwa Uchiha Corp memiliki cadangan pemimpin," ucap Sasuke melirik Itachi dengan seringai yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada si penyerang. "Aku bukan benda, Baka." Itachi memberi deathglare pada Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat pertengkaran kakak adik itu tertawa. Namun ia juga masih bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang mencelakakan Sasuke.

Semuanya masih tanda tanya.

-Tempat Orochimaru-

Kabuto berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, hari ini kita telah membuat dua orang yang dekat dengan Sakura terluka."

"Bagus. Siapa saja?" tanya Orochimaru. Kabuto menjawab, "Yamanaka Ino dan... Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin Uchiha Corp."

"Uchiha lagi ternyata. Tak disangka gadis itu dekat dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu. Semakin menarik, aku dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan Uchiha jika seperti ini," ujar Orochimaru menyeringai iblis.

-Konoha High School-

Ino telah sadar dan ia kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto melihat Ino telah sadar langsung menghampirinya, "Ino-chan, kamu tak apa?"

Banyak siswa yang menanyakan keadaan Ino. Entah Ino ketularan Sakura yang kadang tidak menggubris pertanyaan seseorang atau apa, ia malah bertanya, "Di mana Sakura? Dan sepertinya Sasuke-kun juga tak ada. Dan apa kau tau tadi itu bola basket milik siapa?"

"Sakura-chan tadi dibawa oleh Sasuke. Sasuke minta ijin ke Gai-sensei untuk membawa Sakura ke UKS karena mukanya terlihat aneh. Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, Ino-chan? Dan masalah bola, itu bukan milik KHS," jelas Naruto.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Kurenai-sensei keburu masuk ke kelas. Suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Kurenai-sensei memang terkenal guru yang killer. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum muridnya yang tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Mungkin memang rata-rata guru di KHS seperti itu, pengecualian bagi Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei berbeda dari sensei-sensei lainnya. Ia sering telat dan sebagainya. Membuat murid-muridnya kesal.

Ino masih memikirkan ke mana perginya Sasuke dan Sakura, _Apa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat bersama?_ Pikir Ino.

Tapi jika seperti itu aneh sekali menurut Ino. Selain itu masih ada yang mengganggu dipikirannya.

_Dari mana bola basket itu berasal? Bukankah tadi tak ada yang bermain basket? Mengapa bisa ada bola? Bukankah jika ingin mengambil peralatan olahraga saja harus mempunyai ijin dari gurunya. Mengapa bisa seperti itu?_ Ino masih bertanya-tanya.

"Sekarang di mana bolanya? Aku tadi sempat menanyakan pada yang lainnya setelah kejadian itu katanya bola itu bukan berasal dari sini. Lalu dari mana?" gumam Ino.

Sekolah telah usai. Semuanya kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sakura baru sampai di rumahnya setelah tadi diantar oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke dapat langsung pulang.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia masuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi karena ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Setelah selesai, HP Sakura berbunyi.

_From : Uchiha Itachi_

_Besok Sasuke tak masuk jadi kau akan aku antar._

_Oyasumi, Sakura-chan._

Wajah Sakura memerah membaca pesan Itachi. Itu karena Itachi memanggilnya Sakura-chan.

Saat akan beranjak tidur Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Pertama Ino terkena bola, lalu Sasuke-kun terluka karena anak panah. Kemarin Itachi-senpai terluka juga karena diserang oleh beberapa orang asing. Mengapa dalam 2 hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh semoga besok tak ada yang terluka lagi, pikir Sakura.

Hujan turun. Sakura segera beranjak tidur. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa besok bahaya akan kembali datang. Namun bukan mengincar orang yang dekat dengan Sakura.

**End This Chapter**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini.

So, RnR please...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Decision**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaje, Typo s**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Chapter 4**

Pukul 04.15. Rupanya Sakura bangun pagi sekali tak seperti biasanya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Sakura menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan untuknya. Sambil makan Sakura melihat ke luar jendela. Apa yang dilihat Sakura di luar membuat ia hampir tersedak.

Itachi-senpai? Kenapa pagi sekali? Batin Sakura. Jadi Sakura segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan menemui Itachi.

"Ohayo, Itachi-senpai," sapa Sakura. "Hn," jawab Itachi.

Jawaban apa itu huh, gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah, yang tadinya ceria sekarang menjadi kesal. Itachi yang melihat ekspresi Sakura berubah hanya tersenyum. Sakura tak sempat melihat senyum Itachi.

"Bangun pagi rupanya. Ayo berangkat," ucap Itachi mengejek. Sakura makin kesal, ia pun hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika berada di dalam mobil.

Itachi terdiam sebentar, lalu ia segera menginjak pedal gas dan mobil melesat cepat. "Sudah cukup baik," jawab Itachi. Ia menambah kecepatan menjadi 80km/jam dan semakin bertambah.

"Senpai, sekarang kan masih pagi. Kenapa terburu-buru," ucap Sakura. Itachi tak menghiraukan Sakura. Saat itu memang masih pagi, sangat malah. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 05.00 _(Emang ada yang serajin itu? Berangkat 1 jam 10 menit sebelum bel? Itasaku : Heh, emang ngga boleh? Lagian juga kan Author yang mbuat, kok protes sendiri)_

Sakura masih bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka terburu-buru. Kemarin walaupun Sasuke dan Sakura terburu-buru, kecepatannya tak sampai melebihi 80km/jam.

Gerbang KHS sudah terlihat dan sepertinya masih tertutup. Namun sebenarnya Itachi tak ingin ke sekolah dulu. Ia ingin mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat.

KHS telah terlewat, Itachi tetap menginjak pedal gasnya. Sakura bertanya, "Itachi-senpai, kita mau ke mana?"

Itachi tetap tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura yang kesal menggembungkan pipinya. Itachi sempat melirik Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti di samping sungai. Itachi turun dan berjalan mendekati sungai. Sakura ikut turun juga dan mengikuti Itachi.

Itachi melihat langit dan matanya terpejam, "Damai," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura memperhatikan Itachi, "Kenapa senpai membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Perlahan Itachi membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sakura sempat melihat kepedihan di mata Itachi namun langsung menghilang digantikan tatapan kosong.

Itachi melihat langit lagi. Angin berhembus kencang. Sakura kedinginan karena seragamnya yang dikenakan sekarang adalah rok pendek selutut dan atasan lengan panjang yang cukup tipis.

Itachi membuka jasnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura agar tak kedinginan. "Di sini adalah tempat favoritku dan kau tahu mengapa aku membawamu ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng dan menatap Itachi yang menatap lurus ke seberang sungai.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan tempat ini padamu," ucap Itachi. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Sakura, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan bukan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya toko buku dan kebetulan aku kekurangan pegawai. Apa kau mau?"

"Bolehkah?"

Itachi mengangguk. Sakura berteriak senang.

"Apa hari ini kau bisa langsung kerja?"

"Kapanpun aku siap, Manager."

"Panggil namaku saja."

"Hmm? Itachi-senpai?"

"Muali sekarang jangan memanggilku senpai jika berada di luar sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, Itachi-san saja ya."

Itachi menyetujuinya dan mereka berdua masuk ke mobil. Sekarang pukul 05.59 dan jarak sungai dan KHS jika ditempuh dengan mobil tak sampai 3 menit.

-Konoha High School-

Mobil Itachi memasuki halaman KHS dan langsung disambut oleh para fans girl Itachi yang berasal dari kelas I, II, dan III. Mereka memanggil-manggil nama Itachi, "KYAAA~ Itachi-san..."

Itachi yang keluar dari mobil langsung diserbu oleh para fansnya. Namun sebelum para fans berhasil mengerubunginya, Itachi langsung melompat dan berdiri di atas mobilnya.

"Jangan sentuh mobil dan diriku tanpa seijinku," ucap Itachi dingin dan memandang para fansnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Para fans girl Itachi langsung merasakan aura membunuh di sekitar Itachi dan langsung menjauh. Untungnya mereka tak melihat kehadiran Sakura di dalam mobil.

Setelah kejadian itu fans Itachi menjadi berkurang dan lama-kelamaan menghilang karena takut akan sikap dan aura Itachi saat marah. Namun Itachi malah senang karena tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

Keadaan sudah cukup aman. Itachi turun dengan anggun dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura keluar dan merasa perlakuan Itachi padanya dan 'mantan' fans girlnya sangat berbeda namun tak bertanya pada Itachi.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan saat menuju ke gedung KHS.

Saat berjalan banyak mata yang menatap ke arah mereka. Itachi dan Sakura tak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, kaget, dan sebagainya.

Itachi dan Sakura berpisah di tangga karena kelas mereka berjauhan.

-Kelas Sakura-

"Ohayo," ucap Sakura ketika masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto, Kemarin kau kemana saja Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum misterius. Naruto penasaran dan terus mendesak Sakura, "Kemarin kau kemana bersama Teme? Aku kan lihat kalau kemarin kau dan Teme pergi."

Karena tak tahan lagi dengan ocehan Naruto, Sakura langsung memukul Naruto hingga ia terpental jauh.

"Ehem, tadi siapa ya yang berangkat sama Itachi-senpai?" ejek Ino yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh Sakura.

Naruto yang sudah kembali langsung bertanya lagi, "Itachi-senpai? Bukankah dia kakaknya Sasuke ya? Memangnya siapa Ino-chan?"

Saat Ino akan menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu menjawab, "Aku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura yang tadi, "Sakura, kau belum tahu siapa Itachi sebenarnya?"

Sakura merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mengulang kata-katanya.

"Sakura-chan, auranya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dan..." Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya bel langsung berbunyi dan semua anak langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Sasori dan Deidara langsung masuk ke kelas I-4, kelas Sakura. Mereka mengabsen dan saat sampai pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban, Deidara melihat seluruh kelas dan tak menemukan sosok Sasuke di sana.

"Apa ada yang tahu mengapa Sasuke tak ada?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Sasuke tidak masuk. Ini suratnya," jawab Sakura dan berjalan ke depan untuk menyerahkan surat pada Sasori.

"Baiklah sepertinya cukup dan yang tidak hadir hanya Sasuke," ucap Sasori.

Sebelum keluar Sasori dan Deidara memeriksa kerapian seragam mereka. Saat sampai di bangku Sakura, Sasori menaruh secarik kertas di meja Sakura.

Kertas itu langsung di ambil oleh Sakura. Deidara dan Sasori pergi setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka.

Sakura membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Istirahat, atap._

_-U.I-_

Singkat amat? Ngirit kertas sama pulpen ya? Batin Sakura.

~Skip Time~

Teeeeeettttt...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura membereskan bukunya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mau kemana?" teriak Ino saat Sakura sudah sampai pintu kelas.

Sakura memandang Ino tanpa ekspresi dan kembali berjalan. Ino kesal, namun tak bertahan lama karena ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura.

-Atap KHS-

Itachi telah berada di sana dan terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Itachi berbalik dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Sakura, "Ini seragam kerjamu. Nanti sekalian aku antar. Kebetulan juga aku ada urusan di sana."

Sakura menerimanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Itachi, terkadang ia bersikap baik namun sedetik kemudian sikapnya sedingin es, batin Sakura.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apakah senpai ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi memandang Sakura. Onyx bertemu Emerald dan keduanya sama-sama terhipnotis.

"Aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin," ujar Itachi.

"Sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Jika memang ingin mengetahui siapa pelakunya kita memang harus berusaha mencari namun dengan perlahan. Aku yakin suatu saat semuanya akan terkuak, cepat atau lambat," jelas Sakura dan ia langsung turun menuju kelasnya.

Itachi terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

~Skip Time~

Mobil BMW hitam melesat meninggalkan KHS. Mobil itu menuju toko buku yang bernama 'Uchiha Book Store'

Itachi turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Arigatou, Itachi-san."

Sakura dan Itachi masuk ke dalam. Pegawai yang bertugas membukakan pintu terkejut karena tidak biasanya manager mereka datang ke toko dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa seorang gadis yang memang er- cantik.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san," kata pegawai yang membukakan pintu.

Wakil manager saat melihat Itachi masuk langsung menghampirinya, "Apa yang membuat anda datang kemari, Uchiha-san?"

"Keadaan semua terkendali?" Kisame mengangguk dan ia adalah orang yang menjabat menjadi wakil manager.

"Gadis ini mulai sekarang akan bekerja di sini. Dan aku memutuskan bahwa tugasnya adalah membereskan buku. Mengerti, Kisame?" Sekali lagi Kisame mengangguk menanggapi perintah dari atasannya.

"Sakura, cepat ganti seragammu dan toiletnya berada di sana," ucap Itachi sambil menunjukan arah menuju toilet.

Sakura segera menuju toilet dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat Sakura masih berada di toilet Kisame berbicara pada Itachi, "Uchiha-san, saya mencurigai salah satu pengunjung kita. Namun sebelum anda datang, orang itu telah pergi."

"Seperti apa penampilannya?"

"Saya tidak begitu melihatnya dengan jelas namun saya yakin orang itu memiliki dua titik di dahinya."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya orang yang memukulku waktu itu juga memiliki tanda yang sama, batin Itachi.

Sakura telah selesai dan menghampiri Itachi, "Itachi-san, aku sudah selesai."

"Hn, cepat mulai bekerja," ucap Itachi lembut namun masih ada ketegasan diperkataannya.

Sakura segera bekerja, ia mulai membereskan buku yang berserakan dan mengembalikannya di rak karena toko buku milik Itachi juga disediakan meja untuk membaca bagi yang tidak ingin membeli buku.

Saat Sakura akan mengembalikan buku-buku ke raknya, buku-buku yang berada di rak tersebut langsung berjatuhan dan menimpa Sakura. Sakura sempat berteriak.

Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kisame mendengar teriakan Sakura sehingga ia langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"SAKURA..." Itachi segera menyingkirkan buku yang menimpa Sakura, kau tak apa?"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera berusaha berdiri namun ia segera terjatuh dan menimpa Itachi.

"Kisame, segera meminta pegawai lain untuk membereskan buku-buku ini."

Itachi memapah Sakura menuju ruangannya. Saat itu juga Itachi melihat seutas benang dan segera mengambilnya.

Sakura diperintahkan untuk menunggu Itachi di ruangannya, "Jangan kemana-mana." Dan Itachi langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Benang tersebut masih dipegang Itachi dan ia segera menuju rak yang tadi dihampiri Sakura. Itachi melihat dengan teliti di rak tersebut, sebelumnya ia menyuruh pegawai yang membereskan buku itu berhenti terlebih dahulu.

Ada gesekan di bagian pinggir rak tersebut walau sangat tipis. Apa ini secara acak atau bukan? Batin Itachi.

"Kisame, apa orang yang kau curigai itu mendekati rak ini?"

"Iya, Uchiha-san."

_Jika orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Kisame itu sama dengan orang yang menyerangku dulu, apa mereka tahu bahwa Sakura bekerja di sini dan akan mendekati rak itu? Atau mereka telah merencanakan ini semua sebelumnya?_ Batin Itachi.

Itachi kembali ke ruangannya. "Sakura, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Itachi-san, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit..." kalimat Sakura menggantung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa kakiku terkilir."

"Yang mana?" tanya Itachi yang berjalan mendekati Sakura, Yang ini?"

Itachi memegang kaki Sakura yang kanan dan Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tahu kau baru bekerja di sini namun aku ijinkan kau libur karena keadaanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ucap Itachi tegas. Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau akan aku antar pulang dan aku akan merawatmu seperti yang kau lakukan saat itu."

Itachi membawa Sakura turun dari ruangannya dan menuju mobil. Sebelum keluar, Itachi berkata sesuatu pada Kisame, "Kisame, tolong jika orang itu datang lagi awasi dan jika perlu kamera CCTV kita tambahkan karena aku tak mau kejadian sama terulang lagi."

Kisame mengangguk menuruti perintah atasannya.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, "Tak usah repot Itachi-san."

"Sudah tak usah menolak. Sekarang aku harus mengutamakan kesembuhanmu."

-Rumah Sakura-

Hari telah sore, Itachi membaringkan Sakura di kamarnya dan setelah itu ia menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura makanan karena tadi siang belum sempat makan.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sakura dengan membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas air putih.

"Makanlah, Sakura," perintah Itachi namun dengan nada lembut. Itachi duduk disamping ranjang Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-san."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti kau memanggil Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan tersenyum.

"Baik, Itachi-kun."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Sakura menghabiskan makanannya, Itachi pulang.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Saat Itachi akan membuka pintu ia melihat ada memo yang ditempelkan di pintu.

_Itachi, Kaa-san dan Sasuke sedang menghadiri rapat mendadak di perusahaan. Karena keadaan Sasuke yang sedang tidak begitu baik, jadi Kaa-san menemani Sasuke._

_Hati-hati di rumah._

_Okaa-san_

Memangnya di rumah ada bomnya? Jadi aku harus hati-hati? Batin Itachi kesal.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keadaannya gelap, Itachi segera mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampunya.

Segera setelah lampu dinyalakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perut Itachi.

**BUKK**

Pukulan kedua datang namun Itachi berhasil menghindarinya, "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau masuk ke rumahku."

"Khukhukhu, lama tak berjumpa, Uchiha Itachi," ucap seseorang yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Orang itu berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Orochimaru, rupanya kau dan anak buahmu." Orochimaru menyeringai. "Bagaimana kabar gadismu?" Orochimaru tertawa.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Itachi dengan tangan mengepal namun ia berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Kau lupa dengan orang yang dulu menjadi sekutu Uchiha Corp dan Haruno Corp?" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau, jadi kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Benar sekali, jenius Uchiha."

"Sebelumnya aku memiliki pertanyaan untukmu. Apa kecelakaan yang dialami orang tua Sakura, orang-orang yang menyerangku dan yang memanah Sasuke itu semua perbuatanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau kira, Itachi."

Itachi menggeram marah. Anak buah Orochimaru yang memiliki dua titik di dahinya berdiri di depan Itachi.

"Kimimaro, dan yang lainnya cepat habisi dia." Perintah Orochimaru.

Dengan mudah Itachi menghindari pukulan demi pukulan yang diberikan oleh Kimimaro. Namun lama kelamaan teman-temannya membantu dan Itachi menjadi kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Kimimaro mengambil sebilah pisau yang berada dibalik bajunya dan mulai berusaha untuk menusuk Itachi.

Itachi menghindar dan mulai melancarkan serangannya dengan hati-hati karena ia tahu bahwa pisau tersebut telah dilumuri racun.

"Ukh... Sial," Pisau berhasil mengenai perut Itachi dan dengan sigap Kimimaro langsung mencabut pisau tersebut.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo kita segera pergi dan cepatlah membereskan ini semua," kata Orochimaru.

Sebelum Orochimaru, Kimimaro dan membersihkan tempat itu, Itachi sempat melihat sehelai rambut dan segera mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ternyata hanya segini kemampuan seorang Uchiha Itachi," ucap Orochimaru sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Ukh, sialan..." ucap Itachi berusaha berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Itachi berniat untuk memberi tahu Sasuke tentang semuanya namun sebelum Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya, Itachi telah tak sadarkan diri karena pendarahan dan racun yang mulai bereaksi.

-Uchiha Corp-

"Melelahkan sekali," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa dengan semua ini kan?" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Aniki? Batin Sasuke.

"Siapa itu Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto. "Aniki menelpon."

Setelah itu Sasuke mengangkat telponnya, "Moshi moshi.."

Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Sasuke merasa aneh, mana mungkin anikinya itu mengerjainya, jika iya, menurutnya aneh sekali.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apa yang yang dibicarakan Itachi?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak tahu Kaa-san. Aniki menelpon tapi tak menjawabnya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Mikoto dan Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil. Dan setelah itu sebuah mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke meluncur dengan kencang.

Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak tahu tapi aku merasa Itachi dalam bahaya, batin Sasuke.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan segera masuk.

Mikoto masuk terlebih dahulu dan ia terkejut dengan keadaan seseorang yang terbaring di depannya.

Sasuke yang melihat Kaa-sannya tak segera masuk penasaran dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Okaa-sannya.

"Aniki. Kau kenapa? Bangun," ucap Sasuke yang melihat keadaan kakaknya yang berlumuran darah dan segera menghampirinya.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu mereka langsung membawa Itachi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

**End This Chapter**

Hufftt... Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.

Oke, Renn harap para readers menyukainya.

Review please.. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh, ga mau panjang-panjang karena Renn gak ada waktu lagi nih *sok sibuk kaya pejabat* jadi silahkan menikmati.

**The Final Decision**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Drama**

**Gaje, Typo(s), OOC**

**Chapter 5**

-Rumah Sakit Konoha-

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir. Mikoto duduk dengan gelisah. Itachi masih dalam penanganan dokter. Sasuke hampir lupa untuk menghubungi seseorang, jadi ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sangat dihafalnya.

**Taakk...Taakk...Taakk**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menuju tempat di mana Sasuke dan Mikoto menunggu. Langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat terburu-buru. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink, ia sudah hampir sampai dan dengan susah payah ia berusaha berjalan karena kakinya baru saja terkilir.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa belum ada pemberitahuan dari dokter.

Sakura duduk di samping ibu Sasuke, "Mikoto-sama, bagaimana Itachi dapat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu Sakura. Saat kami sampai di rumah, Itachi telah..." Mikoto tak melanjutkannya dan ia menangis. Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

Baru pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto dan ia sudah merasa bahwa Mikoto adalah ibunya. Tapi juga sepertinya Mikoto sudah menyukai Sakura karena cerita dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri dokter itu, "Saya adiknya. Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya, dok?"

"Untungnya anda membawa Itachi-san dengan segera. Mungkin jika terlambat semenit saja nyawanya semakin terancam. Racunnya termasuk ke dalam racun yang berbahaya. Sekarang sudah dapat dijenguk, silahkan. Namun sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena hanya dapat satu-satu karena keadaan Itachi sekarang sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah kritis." Dokter menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Akhirnya Mikoto yang masuk terlebih dahulu karena ia adalah ibunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mikoto keluar dari ruangan dan ia mengatakan bahwa Itachi belum sadar, "Saat Kaa-san masuk, Itachi masih belum sadarkan diri," ucapnya dengan sedih.

Selanjutnya adalah Sasuke. Namun setelah keluar ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Itachi telah sadar.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura yang masuk dan melihat keadaan Itachi. Saat Sakura masuk, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Sakura berjalan dengan susah payah karena kakinya memang masih sakit. Ia akhirnya sampai di samping tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi.

Tangan Itachi digenggam erat oleh Sakura.

**Tees**

Air mata Sakura jatuh dan mengenai punggung tangan Itachi yang sedang digenggamnya. Sakura menatap Itachi sedih, _mengapa harus kau lagi, Itachi-kun?_ Batin Sakura.

Jari Itachi bergerak. Sakura terkejut dan ia merasa senang sekali namun saat Sakura akan memberitahu Sasuke dan Mikoto, tangan Sakura ditahan oleh Itachi.

"I-Itachi, kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah," ucap Sakura senang lalu ia langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Sakura, bisa lepaskan," ucap Itachi pelan.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-kun," Sakura masih menangis karena senang melihat Itachi telah sadar.

"Sudahlah, aku benci melihatmu menangis." Wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Aku panggil Sasuke dan Mikoto-sama ya," Sakura berjalan keluar untuk memberi tahu kabar gembira ini.

"Itachi telah sadar." Tanpa disuruh dan memedulikan dokter yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Mikoto langsung berlari menemui Itachi.

Itachi melihat siapa yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Itachi bersama Mikoto.

"Itachi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Itachi tertawa mendengar Otoutonya menanyakan hal seperti itu, "Ternyata kau dapat cemas juga."

Sasuke sepertinya kesal dengan ejekan Itachi. "Itachi, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kaa-san," kata Itachi tersenyum.

Dokter masuk ke ruangan, "Sepertinya anda sudah sadar Itachi-san. Jadi sekarang anda akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien."

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti dan ia segera dibawa menuju ruangannya.

Sudah seminggu Itachi terbaring di rumah sakit dan hari ini ia sudah dapat pulang setelah mendapat ijin dari dokter. Kebetulan pula hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut menjemput Itachi, Mikoto pun juga sepertinya tak keberatan.

"Sudah siap, Itachi?" Mikoto mengecek lagi barang milik Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk, "Di mana Sakura?"

"Oh, Sakura belum datang. Ia sedang dijemput oleh Sasuke. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi," kata Mikoto tersenyum.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara pintu diketuk dan sebelum ada jawaban orang yang mengetuk pintu langsung masuk begitu saja. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Mikoto-sama," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badan sedikit.

"Sakura, tak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil saja Kaa-san karena aku juga ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu," Sakura merasa tersanjung.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san," Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo segera pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke sambil membawa tas Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi berjalan dibantu oleh Mikoto. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin Sakura yang melakukannya namun karena mengingat kaki Sakura yang belum begitu sembuh jadi Itachi mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka telah masuk ke mobil dan telah meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Sementara itu,

"Rupanya kau masih bertahan, Itachi," kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai, Berikutnya siapa dan apa ya?..., khukhu."

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Mikoto telah sampai di rumah dan mereka langsung masuk. Itachi dan Sasuke menuju ruang keluarga sedangkan Mikoto dan Sakura langsung menuju dapur.

~Dapur~

"Menurut Kaa-san kita masak apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih agak canggung dengan panggilan itu untuk Mikoto.

"Lebih baik kita masak makanan kesukaan Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku akan memasak untuk Sasuke dan kau untuk Itachi. Sepertinya jika kau yang memasak untuk Itachi, ia akan cepat sembuh. Dan tak perlu canggung saat berbicara denganku. Anggaplah aku ini ibumu ya, Sakura-chan."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak, Sakura dan Mikoto langsung memasak. Sebelumnya tentu saja Sakura diberi tahu apa makanan kesukaan Itachi.

~Ruang Keluarga~

Itachi yang tadi dibantu Sasuke berjalan langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Sasuke juga ikut menonton dan duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Kaa-san ya?" Itachi bergumam pelan namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalau di dapur, berarti sedang masak. Emangnya mau apa lagi, Baka Aniki," ucap Sasuke.

"Ternyata otakmu dapat untuk berpikir juga, Baka Otouto," ejek Itachi.

Sasuke ingin sekali membalasnya namun sudah tercium aroma yang sedap dari arah ruang makan. Sontak kakak beradik yang sedang itu bertengkar langsung menuju ruang makan.

Itachi langsung mematikan TV dan menyusul adiknya ke ruang makan.

"Rupanya mereka memang sudah kelaparan," kata Mikoto tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya telah menuju ruang makan tanpa dipanggil terlebih dahulu.

Itachi dan Sasuke langsung duduk. Begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Mikoto. Posisi duduknya yaitu Sakura berhadapan dengan Itachi sedangkan Mikoto berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ita-kun, yang memasak makanan kesukaanmu itu Sakura-chan lho," kata Mikoto tersenyum lagi.

Wajah Sakura merona merah lagi. Itachi yang mendengarnya melihat Sakura dan tersenyum padanya.

Dalam hati Sasuke, ia tidak suka jika seperti itu, namun Sasuke sendiri pun tak tahu dirinya itu kenapa. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti tidak suka melihat Sakura bersama Itachi? Batin Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu," kata mereka semua bersamaan.

Makan siang itu berjalan dengan santai. Setelah makan selesai Sakura berpamitan pulang.

"Aku permisi pulang ya," kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badanya sedikit.

"Sasuke, antar Sakura pulang ya," pinta Mikoto.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan mengantar Sakura pulang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Mereka berdua diam membisu.

-Rumah Sakura-

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya jadi berbeda? Batin Sakura. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tak apa," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya berbohong, "Aku tahu kau berbohong Sasuke. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Tolong jawab aku, Sasuke."

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke. "Lepaskan," kata Sasuke.

"Aku bilang lepaskan. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sakura tertunduk dan ia langsung keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat sudah membuka pintu, Sakura tak langsung masuk. Ia masih berdiri saja dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi ia melihat Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sasuke heran mengapa Sakura tak langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh, ia pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Namun Sakura tak menjawab.

Jadi Sasuke melihat ke dalam rumah Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan rumah pun sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

Rumah yang awalnya selalu bersih dan rapi sekarang malah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Barang-barang yang berada di lemari berserakan di lantai, begitu pula buku-buku Sakura. Semuanya berserakan di lantai.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dibelakang. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling dan ia menemukan sepucuk surat di meja. Sakura mengambilnya dan membukanya. Surat itu berisi,

_Masih ada lagi, tenang saja._

_Tak usah khawatir, selanjutnya akan lebih parah._

_Selamat 'bersenang-senang', Haruno Sakura._

Sakura menjatuhkan surat itu lalu Sasuke mengambilnya. Air mata Sakura perlahan mulai turun. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini? Tak akan pernah aku maafkan," geram Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura namun ternyata tak berhasil. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan ia mulai membereskan rumahnya.

Sasuke pun tak mau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia membantu Sakura membereskan ruangan-ruangan yang berantakan.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

"Syukurlah dapat cepat selesai. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan ini, silahkan diminum. Kau pasti haus. Maafkan aku atas sikapku yang tadi."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tak apa," dan tanpa disuruh kedua kali Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan meneguk air itu sampai habis.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Sasuke berpamitan.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai depan rumah. Saat akan masuk ke mobil, Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Setelah mobil Sasuke pergi, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Tadaima," Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga.

"Okaeri, Sasu-kun. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang menonton TV. Itachi juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Otoutonya itu lama sekali.

"Tadi ada masalah di rumah Sakura. Semua ruangannya berantakan. Entah siapa pelakunya dan juga ada surat dari pelaku itu," jelas Sasuke yang telah duduk di sofa.

Itachi terlonjak kaget, "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Jangan-jangan..." Itachi tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ada apa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir namun Sasuke masih penasaran. Setelah beberapa lama Itachi masih tetap berpikir. Apa yang melakukan itu adalah Orochimaru lagi? Dia tak akan pernah aku maafkan, batin Itachi.

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA, BAKA ANIKI?" teriak Sasuke di telinga Itachi.

Itachi terkejut dan segera menutupi telinganya, "Pelan-pelan bisa kan, BAKA Otouto."

Mikoto yang melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum. "Sudah, sudah. Ita-kun, ada apa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? Sakura sudah Kaa-san anggap anak sendiri, jadi ceritakan pada Kaa-san," kata Mikoto.

"Yang membuatku masuk ke rumah sakit kemarin adalah Orochimaru dan anak buahnya, Kimimaro. Orochimaru dendam pada Uchiha Corp dan Haruno Corp sehingga ia ingin menghancurkannya. Namun sepertinya yang Orochimaru incar adalah Sakura. Dan melihat bahwa Sakura dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, Orochimaru jadi semakin tertarik," jelas Itachi.

Sasuke akan berbicara namun Itachi menyelanya, "Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka membereskan tempat ini. Dan aku sempat melihat ada sehelai rambut yang jatuh, jadi aku mengambilnya."

Itachi mengeluarkan rambut itu dari sakunya. "Kau sembunyikan di mana rambut itu, Aniki. Benda sekecil dan tipis itu dapat dengan mudah hilang bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menarik kerah bajunya dan menujukan kalung yang ia pakai. "Di kalung itu? Bisa saja itu rambutmu Itachi," kata Sasuke tertawa.

"Coba saja besok kita teliti. Nanti pasti terbukti rambut siapa ini."

"Ya sudah. Besok kan masih libur, Kaa-san ingin pergi ke rumah Sakura. Sekarang Kaa-san mau tidur dulu," kata Mikoto, Dan Itachi, besok kau antar Kaa-san ya."

"Kaa-san, bukankah Itachi baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya jika mendengar nama Sakura saja ia sudah sehat. Kalau Kaa-san minta Sasuke, kan Sasu-kun besok ada rapat penting, jadi Kaa-san ajak Itachi," jelas Mikoto dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia merasa perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Namun karena memang lelah dan besok Sasuke ada rapat jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi tidur.

~Keesokan harinya~

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Mikoto telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura bersama Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke sejak tadi pagi telah berangkat karena rapat diadakan pagi hari.

Mikoto dan Itachi berangkat ke rumah Sakura dengan menggunakan mobil dan tentu saja yang menyetir adalah Itachi.

-Rumah Sakura-

Sakura baru saja selesai memakan sarapannya dan akan belajar karena besok ada 2 ulangan. Dan rencananya sebelum belajar Sakura akan membeli kumpulan soal dulu karena kumpulan soal yang ia punya sudah ia kerjakan semua. (Wow, rajin banget. Saya saja tugas masih numpuk di meja, liat soalnya aja udah males, apa lagi ngerjain. *Sakura : Udah, gak usah banyak basa basi, lanjutin aja sana... #dilempar sandal sama Sakura)

**Tiin... Tiinn...**

Saat Sakura akan keluar untuk membeli kumpulan soal, ia mendengar suara klakson mobil. Sakura melihat ke arah suara itu dan ia mendapati bahwa Mikoto dan Itachi keluar dari mobil itu.

Itachi-kun? Bukankah ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," sapa Mikoto.

"Ohayo Kaa-san, Itachi-kun," balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mau ke mana Sakura? Dan apakah kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Itachi yang melihat penampilan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Aku mau beli kumpulan soal untuk ulangan besok. Kakiku sudah sembuh, tenang saja," kata Sakura.

"Kau rajin sekali Sakura. Sebenarnya Kaa-san ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama Itachi, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk," kata Mikoto sedikit sedih.

"Oh, tidak kok. Saya dapat belajar waktu malam."

"Baguslah, ayo Itachi. Kita pergi," ajak Mikoto.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Itachi bingung dengan perubahan rencana.

"Kita ke pameran lukisan, lalu setelah itu kita makan di restoran, bagaimana?" Itachi hanya dapat mengiyakan kemauan Kaa-sannya. Sakura juga sepertinya tak dapat menolak.

Jadi mereka langsung pergi ke pameran.

-Pameran Lukisan-

Itachi segera memarkirkan mobilnya sedangkan Mikoto dan Sakura menunggu di pintu masuk pameran.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kaa-san, Itachi-kun," ajak Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung di mana pameran itu dilaksanakan. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan Sakura seperti telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Di dalam pameran ternyata Mikoto bertemu dengan Kushina, temannya dan juga ibu Naruto. Namun Kushina hanya datang ke pameran bersama suaminya, Minato. Jadi karena Mikoto sedang mengobrol dengan Kushina, Sakura dan Itachi berjalan-jalan untuk melihat lukisan yang dipajang.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat lukisan bersama Itachi, Sakura tertarik melihat sebuah lukisan. Jadi mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Kau suka lukisan itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, lukisan itu seperti sangat nyata bagiku."

Lukisan itu menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati indahnya langit yang bertabur bintang dan saat itu juga sedang bulan purnama (gambaran dari author sendiri, kalau ada lukisan yang hampir sama Author tak tahu)

"Karya dari pelukis yang bernama Sai memang indah," kata Itachi juga mengagumi lukisan itu.

Sepertinya bukan mereka berdua saja yang mengagumi lukisan itu karena mulai banyak yang ingin melihat lukisan itu.

Setelah puas melihat lukisan itu, Itachi dan Sakura berjalan melihat lukisan yang lain lagi. Dari jauh mereka seperti sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan berdua dengan mesra dan sangatlah serasi.

Mereka segera menemukan sebuah karya lukis yang menyedihkan jadi mereka berhenti sejenak. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis melihat rumahnya terbakar.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu," gumam Sakura.

"Hn," tanggap Itachi yang mengartikan bahwa ia setuju juga dengan Sakura.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat lukisan, Itachi dan Sakura segera mencari Mikoto. Berhubungan hari sudah mulai siang, jadi mereka akan mengajak Mikoto untuk makan siang.

"Sepertinya sudah siang, jadi saya pamit pulang dulu ya, Kushina," kata Mikoto yang melihat Sakura dan Itachi yang sedang mencari-cari dirinya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi," kata Kushina.

Mikoto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan Sakura. "Ayo, kita mencari restoran yang nyaman," ajak Mikoto.

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi meninggalkan pameran dan mencari restoran yang bagus. Untungnya Sakura tahu di mana letak restoran yang nyaman. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat restoran yang dimaksud Sakura.

-Restoran-

Pelayan mengulang kembali pesanan mereka, lalu setelah itu ia pergi. "Dari mana kau tahu restoran ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Dulu saat Otou-san dan Kaa-san masih ada, kami sering pergi ke sini bersama karena tempatnya yang nyaman. Tapi setelah mereka meninggal..." Sakura tertunduk karena ia mulai mengingat saat dirinya bersama orang tuanya pergi makan bersama di luar rumah.

"Maafkan Kaa-san ya, Sakura, karena kamu jadi mengingat masa lalumu," kata Mikoto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa, Kaa-san." Sakura pun kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

Itachi bahkan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura itu adalah seorang gadis yang tegar dan mandiri.

Makanan yang dipesan telah datang dan mereka langsung makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku membeli kumpulan soal untuk Sakura. "Itachi, setelah ini kita pergi ke toko buku ya. Dan bagaiman jika ke toko bukumu, Itachi?" kata Mikoto.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan Sakura pun juga hanya menuruti saja. Mereka kembali ke mobil dan mobil melaju kencang menuju ke toko buku Itachi.

-Uchiha Book Store-

"Selamat datang, Itachi-san, Mikoto-sama dan Sakura-san," ucap pegawai yang membukakan pintu. Kisame langsung menghampiri Itachi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Itachi-san, Mikoto-sama?" tanya Kisame.

"Tak perlu Kisame. Anggap aku sebagai pengunjung biasa saja karena aku datang kemari bukan sebagai manager."

"Wakatta, Itachi-san."

Kisame segera pergi menuju ruangannya. "Itachi, rupanya toko bukumu berjalan dengan lancar ya," puji Mikoto.

Itachi segera mengajak Sakura dan Mikoto ke rak yang berisi soal-soal untuk Sakura. Sakura segera mencari soal-soalnya. Sepertinya Sakura sedikit bersikap aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Mikoto telah pergi entah ke mana.

"Semua soal di sini baru saja ada beberapa yang aku punya. Saat aku melihat ke toko buku lain, hampir semuanya aku punya, namun di sini beda," jelas Sakura.

"Oohh, soal mana yang sudah kau punya?" tanya Itachi. Sakura menunjukan 4 soal. Sedangkan di Uchiha Book Store terdapat 20 kumpulan soal.

Setelah mengetahuinya, Itachi langsung mengambil semua soal itu satu-satu, minus soal yang sudah Sakura punya.

"Untuk apa semua itu, Itachi-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Untukmu."

"Tapi-"

Itachi langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju kasir. Dan Itachi yang membayar semuanya. Walau itu adalah toko bukunya bukan berarti Itachi jadi tidak membayar saat membeli buku maupun ada diskon. Itachi tetap membayar penuh semuanya.

"Kaa-san, sudah selesai," kata Itachi menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"Toko bukumu sangat lengkap, Itachi. Kaa-san bangga padamu."

Mereka segera keluar dari Uchiha Book Store dan mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

-Saat akan sampai di rumah Sakura-

Orang-orang berlarian saat akan mencapai rumah Sakura sehingga mobil Itachi tak dapat sampai langsung ke rumah Sakura.

Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga ia langsung turun terlebih dahulu. Sakura sempat termenung dan ia segera menyusul Itachi bersama Mikoto.

Sakura mengikuti Itachi. Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti di depan rumah Sakura.

Mikoto dan Sakura akhirnya menemukan Itachi. "Kenapa, Itachi-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura bingung dengan perlakuan Itachi, ia pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu namun Itachi malah memeluknya semakin erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sakura akhirnya pasrah saja. Mikoto yang bingung juga dengan sikap anak sulungnya itu akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi.

Mikoto pun juga terkejut sampai ia menutup mulutnya. Sakura yang sedang dipeluk Itachi melihat bahwa Mikoto terkejut karena Mikoto berada di belakang Itachi merasa aneh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mikoto akan menjawab namun Itachi sudah mendahuluinya, "Sakura, aku minta maaf."

Itachi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan Sakura dapat melihat wajah Itachi yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. Wajah itu menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang sangat menyesal dan sedih.

Sakura berbalik dan ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Itachi dan Mikoto. Sakura menangis. Itachi memegang pundak Sakura dan pada saat itu juga Sakura tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Rumah Sakura, salah, rumah peninggalan orang tuanya telah terbakar dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah puing-puing rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sakura lirih. Itachi memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku juga sedih dan akan aku cari siapa yang melakukannya."

"Maksudmu apa Itachi-kun?"

"Tak mungkin kau teledor kan? Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang teliti, jadi mana mungkin rumah akan terbakar dengan sendirinya."

Sakura sudah mulai tenang dan ia berbalik lalu memeluk Itachi sejenak setelah itu Sakura menatap Mikoto.

"Sakura, Kaa-san juga sedih karena rumahmu terbakar. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumah kami ya, Sakura-chan?" kata Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura erat sejenak lalu melepaskannya.

Sakura masih berpikir sejenak. "Tinggal bersama kami," Itachi mengusulkan, namun lebih tepatnya meminta pada Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura lirih.

Setelah orang-orang mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sakura, Itachi, dan Mikoto mendekat ke puing-puing rumah Sakura berusaha mencari barang-barang yang mungkin masih dapat dipakai.

~Beberapa jam kemudian~

"Gantungan kunci peninggalan Otou-san tak ada."

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Sudah mulai gelap," ajak Itachi.

Akhirnya Sakura sekarang tinggal di rumah Itachi. Dan barang-barang yang masih tersisa hanyalah buku pelajaran Sakura, karena Sakura menyimpannya di lemari dan lemari itu hanya terbakar sebagian.

Sakura dan Mikoto masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pula dengan Itachi. Mobil pun melesat dengan kencang menuju kediaman Uchiha.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Tadaima," ucap Mikoto.

"Okaeri, Kaa-san, Aniki, er~ Sakura. Kenapa Sakura ada di sini?" kata Sasuke.

"Rumah Sakura kebakaran. Yang tertinggal hanya puing-puingnya saja. Jadi mulai sekarang Sakura akan tinggal di rumah kita," jelas Mikoto.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kaget mendengar berita seperti itu.

"Seharusnya sudah ada beritanya," kata Itachi dan ia menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

Mereka semua mengikuti Itachi menuju ruang keluarga.

~Ruang Keluarga~

Itachi duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menyalakan TV. Ternyata benar kata Itachi, memang sudah ada berita kebakaran.

Sasuke yang awalnya tak percaya, mau tak mau ia harus percaya. "Sakura, aku turut bersedih."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Besok sepertinya kau jangan berangkat dulu Sakura," kata Mikoto.

"Tapi, Kaa-san~"

"Sudah, ulangan kan pasti ada susulan. Nanti Sasuke yang akan meminta ijin pada guru. Besok kau di rumah saja bersama Itachi."

"Memangnya Kaa-san mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kaa-san ada acara dengan teman lama Kaa-san. Jadi mungkin seharian Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah," jelas Mikoto.

Itachi masih sibuk melihat acara di TV dan terkadang menggantinya.

"Sakura, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja. Aku akan tidur di sini," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mendengar Sakura sepertinya patuh pada Itachi merasakan perasaan yang sama kembali, marah.

Malam semakin larut dan sepertinya para penghuni di dalam rumah Uchiha pun juga lelah. Jadi mereka pergi ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Namun ternyata masih ada 1 orang yang berada di ruang keluarga. Orang itu adalah Itachi.

Itachi berdiri lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, Itachi dapat melihat Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Itachi berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan ia melihat wajah Sakura saat tidur.

Setelah itu Itachi segera turun kembali ke ruang keluarga dan tidur di sofa. Saat akan tertidur Itachi merasa ia harus memeriksa pintu masuk. Entah apa yang terjadi Itachi sudah berusaha untuk menghiraukannya namun ia tetap tak dapat tertidur karena gelisah.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk memeriksa pintu depan. Saat Itachi telah sampai ia melihat ada sepucuk surat di bawah pintu jadi ia mengambilnya.

Itachi membuka surat itu. Setelah membacanya ia menggeram marah dan meremas surat itu. Setelah itu Itachi menyimpan surat itu di sakunya. Lalu ia pergi ke ruang keluarga. Ia kembali melihat surat itu lagi.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, apapun akibatnya, Sakura," gumam Itachi lalu ia tidur.

**-Keesokan pagi-**

"Ita-kun, Kaa-san pergi dulu ya. Jaga rumah dengan Sakura," kata Mikoto saat akan meninggalkan rumah. Itachi menganggukan kepala dan menutup pintu rumah saat Kaa-sannya telah pergi.

Mikoto pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke pun belum bangun.

Itachi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia melihat Sakura yang masih tidur. Itachi menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu ia segera menuju mejanya.

"Hmm~" Sakura menggeliat dan ia melihat sekeliling. Saat melihat bahwa Itachi sudah berada di kamar, Sakura langsung duduk dan berkata, "I-Itachi, kau sudah bangun. Maaf."

Itachi tetap tak bergeming dan ia langsung membuka laptopnya. Sakura salah mengartikan sikap Itachi. Sakura mengira bahwa Itachi marah padanya jadi ia bangun dan mendekati Itachi.

"Maaf," kata Sakura yang berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Itachi menatap Sakura lembut.

"Itachi-kun marah?"

"Marah? Siapa yang marah?"

"Oh, gak marah ya. Ya udah, aku mau mandi dulu ya."

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi Itachi. "Sakura, kau pakai dulu saja bajuku."

"Baiklah."

Itachi kembali menatap layar laptopnya setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

**BRAAKK**

Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka dengan kasar. "Pintunya nanti rusak, Baka."

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Sedang mandi."

"Kenapa kau tak keluar?"

"Ini kamarku."

"Sakura kan sedang mandi."

"Dia mandi di kamar mandi, bukan di sini, Baka Otouto."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, pasti ia selalu saja kalah jika berdebat dengan anikinya itu.

"Sudah sana. Siap-siap. Nanti telat lho," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di kamarnya.

Pukul 05.45, Sasuke membelalakan mata dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap dan 15 menit kemudian terdengar suara mobil keluar dari garasi.

Itachi tetap fokus pada laptopnya. Ia sedang bermain game. Karena keasikan sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sakura telah selesai mandi.

**TEESS**

Air menetes dari rambut Sakura yang basah. Itachi lalu segera menatap Sakura karena terkejut.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya," kata Itachi sambil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku dari tadi sudah memanggilmu tapi kau malah asik main game, Itachi-kun."

"Kalau mau main, main saja. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Itachi segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa mematikan laptopnya dulu. Sakura yang tidak begitu suka bermain game lalu segera mematikan laptop Itachi dan menuju dapur.

Di sana ia tak menemukan ada sarapan. Jadi ia berpikir untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan Itachi.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat omelet.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

Itachi baru selesai mandi dan ia sudah mencium aroma lezat dari arah dapur. Segera saja Itachi menuju dapur dan ia mendapati bahwa Sakura sedang memasak untuknya.

"Ah, Itachi-kun sudah selesai. Ini, aku memutuskan untuk membuat omelet saja karena-" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Itachi telah mengambil piring dan memakan omelet buatan Sakura.

Karena kesal Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Itachi masih sibuk makan dan tak memedulikan Sakura.

Mau tak mau Sakura pun akhirnya ikut makan juga. Mereka berdua makan dengan diam. Setelah selesai Sakura segera mencuci piringnya sedangkan Itachi sudah melangkah pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

-Ruang Keluarga-

Acara di TV tak menarik, Itachi pun hanya mengganti-ganti chanelnya saja. Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci, duduk di samping Itachi.

Itachi kelihatan bosan dan Sakura tahu itu. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sakura.

"Itachi-kun, kalau di rumah terus kan bosan, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku membeli baju dan buku-buku sekolah?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn," Itachi segera bangun dan melesat menuju kamar Mikoto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi membawakan sebuah baju untuk Sakura, "Ini, pakai punya Kaa-san dulu. Kau tidak mungkin pergi belanja dengan baju yang kebesaran kan."

Sakura menerimanya dan langsung menuju kamar Itachi untuk berganti pakaian.

**Itachi POV**

Aku menunggu Sakura mengganti pakaiannya. Dan selama itu, aku kembali mengambil surat yang tadi malam ditujukan untuk Sakura tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya. Tanpa dituliskan nama pengirimnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim, Orochimaru.

Apa Orochimaru yang telah membakar rumah Sakura? Batinku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia begitu terobsesi ingin melukai Sakura?

"Itachi-kun, ayo pergi," kata Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun menoleh kepadanya dan terdiam sejenak. (terpesona)

Aku menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil. Sakura mengunci semua pintu rumah dan menungguku di luar.

Sakura masuk ke mobil dan aku langsung menancap gas.

"Itachi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn," kataku sambil tetap fokus ke jalan.

"Sasuke itu presiden direktur di Uchiha Corp ya, kenapa bukan kau yang memegangnya, Itachi?"

Aku terkejut Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sasuke lebih pandai mengelola management dan urusan perusahaan lainnya dari pada aku."

"Kasihan Sasuke, ia harus mengurus Uchiha Corp yang memiliki banyak cabang di dunia."

Aku terdiam membisu, tak mau mengatakan apapun lagi. "Apa aku salah, Itachi?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah."

Saat sudah sampai pusat perbelanjaan aku segera mencari tempat parkir. Dan setelah menemukannya aku turun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat pakaian. Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitarnya saja.

Setelah mendapat baju yang dibutuhkan Sakura menuju ke kasir dan membayar semuanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin yang membayarnya namun Sakura tetap bersikeras bahwa ia yang harus membayarnya karena itu adalah kebutuhannya.

Aku menurut saja dan menunggu Sakura selesai membayar. Setelah selesai Sakura mengajakku untuk makan di salah satu cafe di sini.

Setelah Sakura dan aku memesan makanan, aku memandang lurus tanpa ekpresi. Akhirnya acara makan itu selesai dan kami segera menuju toko buku.

~Skip Time~

Kami sudah sampai di rumah dan hari sudah siang. Sasuke pasti sudah pulang. Aku segera masuk dan benar dugaanku, Sasuke sudah pulang dan ia sekarang sedang mengurus laporan-laporan perusahaan.

Aku sedikit bingung kenapa Sasuke tak mempunyai sekretaris. Mungkin nanti aku akan mencarikan untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan Sakura langsung memberikan makanan yang tadi kami beli untuk Sasuke.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke dan langsung memakan habis makanan itu lalu ia kembali bekerja.

"Aku akan pergi ke Paris. Jadi tolong beritahu Kaa-san karena aku akan berangkat nanti sore." Aku dapat melihat bahwa Sakura terkejut mendengarnya dan ia sepertinya sedih juga.

"Oh, ya sudah sana. Siap-siap," ucapku enteng karena memang sudah biasa seperti itu.

Sasuke pun sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa juga.

**Drrrrttt... Drrrttt**

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan ia langsung mengangkat telpon itu. Saat menerimanya aku dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah lalu ia menutup telponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ada telpon lagi, lalu Sasuke mengangkatnya. Setelah mengangkat telpon kedua itu Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar kebingungan.

Karena merasa ada yang aneh, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa mereka ingin aku yang menghadiri rapat itu?"

Cabang yang berada di Paris memang milikku. Walau aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku benci mengurusi perusahaan milik Otou-sanku namun mau bagaimana lagi. Para pemegang saham di Paris tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang kadang-kadang kasar. Dan memang Otou-san menyerahkan perusahaan di Paris padaku dari dulu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Iya. Dan besok aku juga harus menghadiri rapat dengan para investor di London."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, itu memang sudah kewajibanku. Aku saja yang berangkat ke Paris dan kau dapat ke London. Mau sampai kapan kau tak memiliki sekretaris Sasuke? Kau itu membutuhkannya pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Sepertinya kau benar, Aniki. Tapi kau tahu kan, aku tak suka sekretaris yang seperti apa."

"Aku sudah tahu, Otouto. Aku punya kenalan, ia perempuan yang cukup rajin dan sudah mempunyai pacar. Tenang saja ia tak akan menggodamu. Namanya Sabaku no Temari."

"Temari, baiklah. Bisa aku minta nomor telponnya?"

Aku memberikan nomor Temari pada Sasuke. Aku segera melihat Sakura yang sepertinya bingung dengan pembicaraan kami. Lalu aku menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

-Ruang Keluarga-

"Itachi, apa benar kau akan pergi ke Paris nanti sore?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya."

"Bukankah kau tidak suka mengerjakan urusan perusahaan milik Otou-sanmu, Itachi-kun?"

"Iya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Para investor di sana hanya ingin aku karena memang sudah dari dulu aku yang mengurus Uchiha Corp di sana sejak umurku 15 tahun."

"Tak kusangka kau sudah mengurus perusahaan di usia semuda itu, Itachi-kun. Jika kau sudah dapat mengurus perusahaan waktu masih muda dengan baik, kenapa kau mengatakan padaku bahwa Sasuke lebih pandai darimu?"

Memangnya aku sekarang sudah tua ya? Batinku kesal.

"Aku tak mau mengurusnya kecuali yang ada di Paris karena-"

"Di sana pasti ada gadis yang kau sukai kan Itachi? Jadi kau senang-senang saja mengurus perusahaan di Paris."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Maaf."

"Hn," kataku tapi aku masih dapat melihat wajah penyesalan Sakura.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang saat di rumah sakit, Sakura."

Sakura terlihat bingung tapi aku sudah melesat menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan baju yang akan aku pakai di Paris.

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

Aku keluar sudah mengenakan pakaian formal dan sepertinya Sasuke juga seperti itu.

Sasuke segera menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Kali ini aku menggunakan mobil Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Sasuke.

"Aku ikut juga?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah sebesar ini Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura melihatku dan aku memberi Sakura ikut kami ke bandara.

~Dalam perjalanan~

"Kaa-san sudah ada di bandara, jadi kau dapat pulang bersama Kaa-san, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang ternyata sudah memberitahu Kaa-san.

Karena ini mobil Sasuke maka yang menyetir itu Sasuke. Aku duduk di samping Sasuke sedangkan Sakura duduk di belakang sendirian.

-Bandara-

Aku langsung turun dari mobil begitu telah sampai di bandara. Kaa-san ternyata sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Dan Kisame pun sudah berada di sana karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk ke bandara.

"Itachi, Sasuke, kalian hati-hati ya. Kapan kalian pulang?" kata Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan kembali paling cepat 1 bulan. Kalau Aniki aku tak tahu," kata Sasuke berpamitan dan ia sudah pergi dulu karena pesawat Sasuke akan terbang 30 menit lagi.

"Aku tak tahu kapan akan pulang, Kaa-san. Kaa-san tahu kan kalau aku sudah cukup lama tak mengurus perusahaan yang di Paris lagi. Dan Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada yang aneh segera beritahu Kisame atau kau dapat mengirim email kepadaku," kataku dengan panjang lebar dan langsung pergi.

**Normal POV**

"Mikoto-sama, Sakura-san, ayo kita pulang. Sementara Itachi-san pergi saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga anda, Sakura-san."

Mikoto dan Sakura pergi dari bandara dan kembali ke rumah.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto. Hari sudah malam ketika mereka sampai rumah karena jarak Bandara dan rumah cukup jauh.

"Sakura, apakah kau sudah membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah."

"Dan seragammu?"

"Sasuke tadi membelikannya untukku di sekolah dengan bantuan Ino, temanku, Kaa-san."

"Oh, baguslah. Kaa-san langsung istirahat ya, capek."

Mikoto pergi ke kamarnya. Sakura masih belum tidur karena ia harus belajar.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan Sakura segera membuka pintunya. Saat Sakura sudah membukanya, Sakura tak mengenal orang itu. Orang itu mengenakan kaca mata dan rambutnya berwarna silver seperti gurunya, Kakashi-sensei.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit kebingungan karena sepengetahuannya keluarga Uchiha tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang seperti itu dan juga sorot mata orang itu menurut Sakura sedikit menakutkan.

Orang itu menyeringai, "Sakura, ikut denganku."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa aba-aba orang itu membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura melawan namun orang itu malah diam saja dan menyeringai lagi.

Orang itu langsung membawa Sakura pergi dengan mobil.

**End This Chapter**

Minna-san, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Saya butuh bantuan pendapat kalian untuk chapter selanjutnya karena tak mau mengecewakan readers. Hehehe...

Jadi tolong Review ya... :D


	6. Chapter 6

Renn mengucapkan banyak sekali terimakasih pada yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Terimkasih sekali. Review kalian semua membuat Renn semakin semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Tak ada kalian semua mungkin fic ini akan kembali terbengkalai dan berdebu. Arigatou~~

Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau update yang ini cukup lama. Renn lagi ngelanjutin dua fic soalnya. Susah misahin cerita satu sama yang lain. Kadang udah masuk ke cerita tapi dipaksa masuk ke cerita lain di saat yang bersamaan, hehe (malah curhat)

Langsung aja masuk ke cerita lanjutannya...

**Final Decision**

**By Weasel Renn**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura memegang tangannya yang sakit karena tadi orang itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar, "SIAPA KALIAN?"

"Aku Orochimaru dan ini Kabuto."

"Jadi kau Kabuto yang tadi membawaku dengan paksa. Jadi mau kalian apa?"

"Tenang saja. Kami hanya ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu."

"Kenapa tak di rumah saja?"

"Di rumah Uchiha? Hahahaha," Orochimaru tertawa lalu ia menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Mau kami itu adalah dirimu. Kamu tahu siapa yang membuat Itachi, Sasuke dan Ino celaka? Lalu siapa yang membakar rumahmu?"

"K-kau yang melakukannya?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Orang tuamu yang tidak menepati janji mereka. Mereka menjanjikan bahwa akan membagi hasil denganku, tapi mereka mengingkarinya dan aku telah membunuh mereka. Dan sekarang tinggal giliranmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kaa-san dan Otou-san meninggal karena kecelakaan bukan?" perlahan-lahan air mata Sakura menetes.

"Kecelakaan itu hanya rekayasa. Giliranmu akan tiba nanti," kata Orochimaru kembali menyeringai.

Sakura tercengang dan ia diam membisu. "Sudah sampai, silahkan turun Sakura-san. Dan satu lagi, jika kau tidak menyerahkan dirimu segera maka orang-orang yang kau sayangi akan kembali tersakiti."

Sakura turun dari mobil dan ternyata ia hanya diajak berkeliling saja. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lemas.

Apa benar Orochimarulah yang telah melakukan semuanya? Membunuh orang tuaku, mencelakakan Itachi, Sasuke dan Ino? Kenapa? Aku tak ingin mereka tersakiti lagi, batin Sakura.

**~Keesokan harinya~**

Paginya Sakura menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa dan ia kembali berangkat sekolah. Yang mengantarnya sekarang adalah Kisame.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto ketika Sakura akan berangkat.

"Tak apa," jawab Sakura lemas dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

**-Konoha High School-**

Sakura berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Biasanya Sakura selalu bersemangat ketika bersekolah. Namun hari ini berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan ia menjadi sangat pendiam.

Saat masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba langsung mengerubungi Sakura.

"Sakura, kami turut sedih karena rumahmu terbakar," kata Ino. Semuanya juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sakura, kata Teme kau sekarang tinggal di rumahnya ya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu. "Kau kenapa Sakura? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini," kata Ino yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang tak bersemangat. "Apa karena rumahmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Saat akan bertanya lagi, bel masuk berbunyi.

Pengabsenan telah selesai dan pelajaran dimulai. Guru-guru heran melihat Sakura yang tak bersemangat. Mereka menganggap Sakura masih sedih karena rumahnya terbakar.

Sampai sekolah selesai pun Sakura masih tetap diam saja. Sebagai sahabatnya Ino merasa harus mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Sakura begitu sedih.

"Sakura kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku," kata Ino saat kelas sudah sepi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Ino dan ia menangis. "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku waktu itu kau terkena bola basket. Maaf," kata Sakura tetap memeluk Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Ino lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru padanya kemarin malam. Dan ia juga menanyakan pada Ino kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih ketika melihat Itachi teluka dan ia merasa berdebar-debar ketika Itachi berada di dekatnya.

"Sakura, kau itu sebenarnya mencintai Itachi. Dan aku mohon Sakura, jangan kau menyerahkan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau pergi Sakura."

"Tapi aku tak mau kau tersakiti Ino. Aku tak mau Itachi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya menderita karena aku," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Tapi aku tetap tak ingin kau menyerahkan dirimu pada Orochimaru. Pasti ada cara lain," kata Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Tidak, aku tetap tak ingin kalian menderita karena aku. Dan minggu depan aku akan pergi. Maafkan aku."

Ino kaget mendengar bahwa Sakura tetap ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada Orochimaru. Saat akan mencegah Sakura, Sakura telah berlari keluar dari kelas.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus memberitahu Itachi-senpai, HARUS, batin Ino.

Jadi Ino memutuskan untuk mencari alamat email Itachi karena ia tahu dari Sakura bahwa Itachi sedang pergi ke Paris. Sebelum pulang Ino menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan menanyakan alamat email Itachi pada Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, saya ingin meminta alamat email Itachi-senpai."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini masalah penting, Tsunade-sama."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya."

"Tapi ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang, Tsunade-sama. Saya mohon."

Akhirnya Tsunade memberikan alamat email Itachi pada Ino. Setelah mendapat alamat email Itachi, Ino langsung pulang dan mengirim email pada Itachi.

Ino menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Sakura pada Itachi dan memintanya agar membujuk Sakura karena ia tak berhasil. Setelah selesai mengetik ia langsung mengirimnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian langsung ada balasan singkat dari Itachi.

_Terimakasih atas informasinya. Aku terkejut ketika membacanya. Aku akan segera pulang dan mencegah Sakura. Sekali lagi terimakasih._

Ino pun menghela nafas lega. Namun ia masih khawatir terhadap kondisi Sakura. "Aku mohon Sakura. Kau jangan menuruti kemauan Orochimaru," gumam Ino yang menatap hujan yang sedang mengguyur Konoha.

**Bandara Konoha**

Sebuah pesawat baru saja mendarat dengan lancar dan tanpa halangan di bandara Konoha. Seorang pemuda dengan jasnya yang masih rapi turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari pesawat itu. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dia terlihat begitu gusar seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentu hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya, sekaligus hatinya. Dia memikirkan Haruno Sakura saat ini dan tidak ada hal lain lagi.

Di samping pesawat sudah tersedia mobil berwarna hitam yang segera dikendarai Itachi seorang diri. Dia melempar tas kerjanya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Bahkan musik kesukaannya pun tak dapat meringankan kegusaran di hatinya itu.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Itachi tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dia justru membiarkan mesinnya tetap menyala dan segera masuk rumah. Dengan kasar Itachi masuk. Untungnya hanya ada Sasuke sehingga ibunya tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak sulungnya ini.

"Hei! Ada apa ini, Baka Aniki?!" teriak Sasuke marah karena dikejutkan oleh kakak satu-satunya ini.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Katanya dia sedang bersama dengan Ino pergi jalan-jalan. Ada apa?" Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kakaknya mulai curiga.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?"

"Sakura. Baru saja dia mengirimiku pesan singkat. Dan jawab pertanyaanku Aniki!" ketus Sasuke yang mulai kesal dan melemparkan remote pada Itachi yang dengan sigap ditangkap Itachi. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal.

"Ikut aku. Aku jelaskan di mobil. Kunci pintu dan semuanya," perintah Itachi. Sasuke memilih untuk menurut dan mereka kemudian melaju meninggalkan rumah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil dan Sasuke terus mendesak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ino memberi tahuku bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Ino khawatir Sakura akan menemui Orochimaru sendirian. Jadi ia menghubungiku. Aku kira kau sudah tahu, Sasuke."

"Apa? Ino tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kita harus mencari Sakura sekarang!" Sasuke menjadi sedikit panik juga ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

_Kenapa Sakura tak memberi tahuku. Apa bedanya aku dengan Itachi? Tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang. Yang jelas, kami harus menemukan Sakura segera sebelum dia bertindak bodoh_, batin Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku dan Itachi mencari Sakura ke tempat-tempat yang kiranya mungkin dia kunjungi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dan kami baru satu jam mencari. Sialnya kini mobil kami terjebak kemacetan parah.

"Sial!" ujarku sambil meninju kaca di sampingku.

Retakan kecil terlihat di kaca itu, aku tak begitu peduli. Itachi berulang kali menekan klakson. Dia terlihat sama gelisah sekaligus kesalnya denganku. Mobil di depan mulai melaju perlahan. Aaargghh sejak kapan Konoha semacet ini, batinku kesal. Ya mungkin baru kali ini aku terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Aku takut dia pergi menemui Orochimaru sendirian. Aku tahu kepribadian Orochimaru karena dulu sekali aku pernah diam-diam belajar darinya. Intinya jangan sampai Sakura pergi ke sana, jika tidak dia mungkin akan dibunuh atau terjadi hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dan membuka pintu mobil. Kalau begini terus Sakura gak akan pernah ketemu.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?!" seru Itachi padaku.

"Mencari Sakura. Macet begini juga. Kita berpencar saja," ucapku segera dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras.

Aku mulai berlari. Menembus kemacetan, melompati mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalanku. Kaosku mulai menempel lengket karena keringat. Yang penting sekarang aku harus segera menemukan Sakura. HARUS.

Dan kali ini entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Biang permasalahan kemacetan sudah aku lewati dan ternyata ada kecelakan beruntun. Apa yang dilakukan oleh polisi sebenarnya? Karena sampai aku lewat pun belum ada yang menangani hal itu. Cih, di saat seperti ini aku malah memikirkan yang lain. Fokusku harus pada Sakura.

_"Di sini enak ya.. Bisa merasakan angin dan melihat awan. Eh maaf, Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau?"_

_"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke-kun, aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu kan, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sambil melihat ke arahku._

Kenangan itu muncul kembali di otakku secara perlahan.

_"Sakura, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi?"_

Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki diriku.

_"Hmm, ya yang pasti aku sedih, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau pasti akan kembali lagi dan aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun juga," jawab Sakura tersenyum._

Menunggu ya..., batinku. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkannya menungguku? Sudah berapa lama ya? Yang kulakukan setelah kembali bukan lah mencari Sakura. Apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku telah membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu. Dan sebuah tempat yang memungkinkan Sakura menuju ke sana saat ini segera terlintas di pikiranku. Aku pun segera menuju ke sana.

**Normal POV**

Kemacetan mulai terurai 15 menit kemudian. Dengan sigap Itachi segera keluar dari kemacetan itu dan mencari Sakura. Tempat pertama yang akan Itachi datangi adalah tempat favoritnya.

Pinggiran sungai itu sudah cukup ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Kebanyakan adalah anak dari kalangan orang menengah ke bawah. Sewaktu Itachi turun dari mobil, anak-anak kecil segera mengerumuni Itachi.

"Nii-chan, kenapa baru sekarang kemari? Kami merindukan Nii-chan," ujar anak-anak kecil tersebut dan Itachi segera mendapat pelukan dari mereka.

"Aku sedang banyak urusan kali ini. Maaf ya, masih belum bisa bermain dengan kalian lagi. Mungkin lain waktu," jelas Itachi dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya.

Itachi melihat sekeliling, namun ia tidak dapat menenmukan Sakura. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat ada gadis berambut pink berada di sini? Hampir seumuran denganku."

Anak-anak itu hanya menggeleng polos, namun salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Aku tadi melihatnya duduk di sana!" serunya sambil menunjuk tepi sungai.

"Tunjukkan padaku."

Anak itu menggandeng tangan Itachi dan menariknya. Mereka sekarang berada di tepi sungai, "Kalian main aja lagi. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan sungai ya." Anak-anak itu segera menurut dan meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian saat ia membuka mata, kelopak bunga Sakura berputar di sekitarnya. Mungkin itu adalah suatu pertanda. Itachi mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga itu dan menciumnya. Sebelumnya Sakura berada di sini... belum lama, batin Itachi.

Segera ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke mobil. Dia segera melaju meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali mencari Sakura. Itachi yakin Sakura belum pergi terlalu jauh. Apa yang merasuki Itachi sehingga kemudian ia memiliki pikiran untuk menuju tempat Orochimaru. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke sana. Tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sekarang. Sehingga beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi sampai di tempat milik Orochimaru. Dia meninggalkan mobilnya dan masuk dengan kasar. Namun yang dia temui hanyalah kumpulan debu yang menempel pada semua perabotan. Tampaknya tempat itu sudah lama sekali ditinggalkan.

**Braakkk...**

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang pada salah satu pintu sehingga membuat pintu yang sudah lapuk termakan usia itu hancur. Itachi sangat marah dan benci terhadap Orochimaru. Dia tahu Orochimaru adalah orang yang tidak segan untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan dulu Orochimaru ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Itachi. Ia bersumpah demi Sakura dan keluarganya.

Itachi melirik sejenak ke dalam suatu ruangan yang masih tertutup. Dia mencurigai ruangan tersebut. Sebuah katana yang terletak di sana ia ambil dan kemudian mendekati ruangan itu. Dengan sekali tebas Itachi merusak pintu dan segera dia membelalakan matanya.

Cairan berwarna hijau, biru, merah, hitam berada tiap tabung. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai bahan mencurigakan yang setelah Itachi lihat lebih dekat itu semua merupakan bahan yang langka. Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Kemudian ia menelpon polisi untuk segera ke tempat itu.

Sebelum polisi datang, Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali mencari Sakura.

**~Back to Sasuke~**

Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga sekolahnya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat dia harapkan. Sasuke berharap Sakura berada di sini. Kemudian ia membuka pintu menuju atap dan mendapati bahwa tempat itu kosong.

Sebuah gantungan kunci yang berada di pagar pembatas mengusik mata Sasuke. Dia mengambil gantungan kunci itu dan menemukan ukiran bertuliskan "Haruno" di sana. Gantungan itu Sasuke genggam erat. Tadinya Sakura berada di sini. Kalau begitu sebelumnya Sakura pergi ke rumahnya yang telah terbakar.

Sasuke turun dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia pergi tak tahu arah. Menyerahkan pada kakinya yang akan membawa kemanapun. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke berada di sebuah taman bermain.

Aroma cherry tercium oleh Sasuke. Aroma ini begitu dia kenal. Namun tiba-tiba saja kembali menghilang. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan untuk diam dan menutup mata. Sasuke pun menurutinya. Dia mempertajam indra penciumannya dan bingo! Sasuke mendapatkan aroma itu kembali. Secara naluriah dia berlari kembali ke arah aroma itu. Sekitar 20 meter lagi Sasuke dapat melihat sekelebat rambut pink di depannya. Sasuke mempercepat larinya dan menepuk pundak seseorang yang dikejarnya, "Sakura!"

Sembari mengatur nafas yang masih terengah-engah Sasuke berusaha menatapnya namun keringat menghalangi pemandangan Sasuke dan membuat mata Sasuke terasa perih.

**Sakura POV**

Saat aku sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badan. Orang yang menepuk pundakku tadi terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Dia tampak seperti orang yang baru berlari jauh karena tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat.

Berbagai pertanyaan membanjiri pikiranku. Orang yang berdiri di depanku memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa mungkin ini Sasuke? Keraguan muncul di dalam hatiku karena dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke namun bagian lain diriku mengatakan sebaliknya. Dia bukan Sasuke.

˗˗TBC˗˗

Baru segini... Belum ada ide lagi yang muncul. Keburu harus buat yang lain lagi. Mumpung masih ada waktu karena Renn belum disibukan dengan berbagai kesibukan sekolah yang menyebalkan. Sekian... Ditunggu reviewnya ^^


End file.
